What do I do?
by Lique9
Summary: Snape finally settles down with Hermione and they begin the life with a daughter that they've always wanted....until Hermione decides she's had enough! Now, 11? years later, what will happen when Hermione, Snape, and their daughter meet again?
1. Baby Mama Drama

"Severus?" Hermione asked lying in bed next to him.

"Yes?" he mumbled only half awake.

"I have to tell you something." She said fidgeting with her hair.

"Well, you can tell me" He said not sure where this was going.

"Okay, but first you have to promise me that when I tell you… you can't overreact. Deal?" she asked even more nervous.

"Alright" Snape said now sitting up concerned.

"Well… I'm late"

There was no response

"Severus I'm pregnant" she said fearing his reaction.

"Well there's only one thing to do I suppose" He said getting up and starting to search through his bedroom for something.

"I was afraid this would be you reaction but Severus I won't do it! I will keep it if you don't want…"

"Damn it where did I put it?"

"Ah ha!" he said getting something and walking over to the bed, where Hermione was still tell him her plans about the baby.

"What are you on about now woman?" he asked knowing it would piss her off.

"Do you mean to tell me that you weren't even..." she said shocked

"Hermione, I know this is kind of soon and that your still in school, and I'm a good many years older than you. But, will you marry me?" he asked holding out a velvet box with a white gold band with an emerald on it.

"Yes" she said without hesitation.

_I'm too young for this!_ She thought to herself._ I have plans I'm supposed to go to Auror training at the end of summer. Now I have to play mommy? What am I saying I love Severus it shouldn't matter what plans I have. I will stick to this I've never failed anything before in my life I can do this! How am I gonna tell Harry and Ron?_

"Hermione I love you we'll make this work. Let's see this is December so the baby will be born end of July beginning of August."

"Great" Hermione said posing a smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

** 9 months later**

"WAHAHAHAHAHA" wailed a little Elizabeth Ann Snape in her mothers' arms.

"Izzy" please stop crying?" Hermione said flustered.

Hermione and Severus had gotten married quietly after graduation and Hermione hadn't stated to show till graduation thankfully and no one said anything to her about it. Harry and Ron didn't say anything because she had been very moody for awhile they were worried about her. But just assumed it was stress because of graduation. Even Draco was to afraid to pick on her.

After graduation Hermione told the boys she had things she needed to take care of before training so she wouldn't see them before then. It was hard to be away from them for so long but she managed.

"WHAHAHAAHAHA!" cried Izzy again.

POP

"I'm back" Snape smiled looking at his wife and daughter.

"OH Izzy PLEASE STOP CRYING!" Hermione said as she rocked Izzy on her shoulder. Not sure what to do with her daughter.

"Here" Snape came over and took Izzy and started to rock her.

Izzy looked right into her fathers' eyes and stopped crying at once. After about ten minutes she was asleep. Snape took her to her crib and laid her down and went back to kiss his wife.

"Hello sweetheart" he said.

"Severus I need to talk to you" Hermione said "I need to be honest with you for our daughter's sake. I'm not happy. Don't take me wrong! I love you I always will and I always have but I can't do this it's too much it's too much for me. This wasn't supposed to happen. I can't do this anymore I can't be a mum. Any time I hold Izzy she screams. I can never get her to calm down only when you are around is she calm. I love her I do with all my heart. But, I can't be what she needs right now. I can't be her mum and I know it's a lot to put on you but, I can't be mummy anymore I have to leave. I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry!" she said balling at this point. "I love you Severus I really do but I can't do this not to my daughter and not to you."

"Hermione I love you too." He said his heart breaking with every word "but I can't force you to do anything. If you need to go…then go. But I just want you to know when you get back I might not be here waiting for you. Trust me I won't ever keep you from seeing Izzy if you want to but, that doesn't mean I'm going to lie to her if she asks if you left. But promise me one thing?"

Hermione nodded tears still coming down.

"When you decided to come back into Izzy's life it will be a permanent thing. You can't just show up when you want to play mummy. I won't let my child go through that I went through that. I won't let her feel terrible every Christmas cause you've just left or every birthday disappointing cause you couldn't make it. When you come back it will be a regular basis thing. So, if you leave don't think it will be as easy to get back what you've left behind." He said holding back his tears.

"Severus, I have to go I can't do this." Hermione said as she got up and left the room.

The next morning she was gone Severus's heart just about broke. The mean slime ball potions teacher had lost the one thing he had searched his life for. But, he had his daughter and so he had to continue on for her sake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** 11 years later**

Snape was sitting in his kitchen he was on summer break from Hogwarts. He and Izzy had a good year. Izzy spent the school year with him at Hogwarts. She went to the school in Hogsmeade and lived with him. Snape had talked to Dumbledore the year after Hermione had left him and explained his situation without mentioning Izzy's mother. Dumbledore understood and let Snape have an extra room for Izzy and her nursemaid (Kat who she had until she turned 9).

After that Izzy lived with her dad at school. Dumbledore (with a little of Snapes permission) had taken the role of grandfather, in Izzy's life.

People noticed a change in Professor Snape the next year at school.

Especially Ginny.

"What do you suppose has gotten in to him?" Professor McGonagall had asked one night.

"Well, Minerva" said Dumbledore "Someone, has given Severus the one thing he has wanted his whole life."

"And what Albus might that be?" McGonagall asked.

"Love." Dumbledore said simply.

Snape became the favorite teacher among the students. And Izzy was loved by all left and right. She loved learning she watched her father do potions all the time sometimes he even let her help with them.

_I am happier then I have ever been then I have been in my whole life … well minus that one thing._ Snape thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted moments later by an owl flying in his kitchen window. Snape chuckled

"Izzy come down here you have a letter."

"Okay who's it from?" she asked.

Snape knew where this was going

"Just put your book down and come look."

"Alright just let me finish this page." She replied.

"Fine" he laughed thinking how much like her mother she was.

"Okay, who's the letter from...? Oh I know who this letter is from." Izzy said excitedly. She ripped open the letter.

"Dad it's my letter from Hogwarts I've been excepted!" she said bouncing around the room.

"Well did you think they wouldn't except you?" her father asked in a mock tone.

"Well," she said thinking about it "there is always a possibility. That they didn't except me."

"So" said Snape taking the letter off the table and reading it "does this mean that we need to make a trip to Diagon Alley today?"

An excited look came over Izzy "Can we really go today?"

"Yes," Snape said smiling "if you hurry up and go get ready we'll leave in an hour."

"Yes!" shouted Izzy as she went to get ready.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry what am I supposed to do for a job now?" Hermione asked. She was at Harry's house with him Ginny and there 11 year old daughter Angie.

"Well I don't know" Harry said while his daughter ran up to him "you can't be an Auror any more after _what happened_."

"What happened Daddy?" asked Angie.

"Oh nothing sweetie" said Hermione for Harry because she knew he sucked at lying.

"Angie why don't you go and play with your broom outside for awhile." Harry said.

"But, you and mum said I wasn't aloud to." Angie said looking at her dad suspiciously.

"Well I won't tell if you don't." Harry said winking at her.

"Oh alright see ya later." she said as she walked outside.

"Oh this is terrible I can't believe it!" Hermione said as an owl swooped down in front of her.

"What's this?" Harry asked thinking it was for him. He picked up only to realize it was for Hermione. "Here it's for you" he said handing it to her.

She took it and started reading it.

"Well what's it say?" Harry asked. She handed him the letter smiling.

_Dear Mrs. Granger,_

_I am sorry to say that our beloved Professor Flitwick has decided to leave Hogwarts and retire. Which leaves me in quite the predicament. I have heard about your pardon me for use of a better word 'incident'. Was hoping you would come back and take the post of Charms teacher. Since you seem to be one of the few to make an 'O' in the subject I think it more than qualifies you to teach the subject. Please respond as soon as possible._

_Your servant,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"There you go you have a job now." Harry said "So go to my office and get some paper and respond!"

"Alright" she said getting up "I'll be right back."

_He can't still be teaching thee and Izzy can't possibly be eleven yet. I think it should be fine._

Hermione wrote her response to Dumbledore.

Harry thought about what had happened to him and his friends over these past years. He, Harry had married Ginny after finding out she was pregnant in his seventh year. Mrs.Weasley watched Angie for them for a year while Ginny finished school and Harry finished Auror training.

After that he and Ginny had moved into Godrics Hollow and were living together. Harry and Ginny and the Order of the Phoenix had worked and worked to destroying Voldermort. The last battle had been terrible. Many people on both sides were lost. Nine years later here Harry stood with his daughter, wife, and all of his "family".

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Ron coming in.

Hermione had just used Hedwig to send the letter she went back out to see that Ron had come over.

"Guess what?" Ron said not waiting for Hermione to respond "I've just been asked to take up the position of History of Magic teacher. Binn's finally figured out he's a ghost."

"But you never paid attention in his class." Hermione said.

"Yeah well Dumbledore reckons that most of the stuff the students are learning in history now is about while we were kids and about the battle so seeing as I was there for all that it should work out okay and anything else I can just come ask you. Seeing as Harry said you're going to be Charms teacher."

"I suppose so." said Hermione.

"See now you both have jobs after … um well what happened." Harry said regretting he had said it.

"Yeah well it's not like our jobs could have been saved." Hermione said blushing thinking about it

"Even the Minister of Magic couldn't stop it."

"Yeah' said Ron turning red at the thought of what happened "you think dad would have been able to do something. But, you know it over so at least we've got new jobs."

"What new jobs?" asked Angie as she walked in side

"Uncle Ron!" she shouted running over to him.

"Angie" he said scoping her up and spinning her in the air.

"Angie go get ready we need to go to Diagon Alley and get your school books and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have to get some things too." Harry said.

"Okay" she said going up the stairs.

Hermione looked at Harry quizzically

"So you're not going to tell her we'll be at school with her?"

" I think it might be a nice surprise to find out her favorite people are at Hogwarts with her." Harry said.

A little while later they left for Daigon Alley not knowing whom they would run into.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Please review! This my first Snape/ Hermione story and only my second story ever. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading ) **


	2. New Friends

**CHAPTER 2 **

"Dad?" Izzy questioned.

"Yes" Snape said smiling.

They were in Florish and Blott's picking up Izzy's school books.

"Can I go to Fortescheu Ice Cream Shop? While you get your new robes." Izzy asked smiling a wryly smile.

"Well…" Snape thought about it.

"Please, please" Izzy pleaded.

"I suppose so" Snape said handing her a little money.

"Thanks" Izzy said taking the money and running out of the store.

"Be careful" Snape called after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Down the road at Madame Malkin's… **

"Harry, Ron what do you think about these robes?" Hermione asked

"Ugh" came three groans. Harry and Ron were looking at the robes with Hermione. While Angie sat under the rack hidden by all the robes.

"Dad?" Angie peeked out from under the round robe rack.

"Yes, Kiddo" Harry said

"Can I go to Fortescheu Ice Cream Shop?" Angie asked

"I guess here" he handed her some money.

"Here I'll go with you" Ron offered.

"No" Hermione said "we still have to get your new robes."

"Later" Angie said _running_ out of the shop.

"We'll meet you in forty-five minutes." Ron said hoping maybe that would get them out of shopping sooner than he hoped.

"You know telling her that isn't going to put a time limit on how long I look." Hermione said still looking through robes.

"But, Hermione!" Harry and Ron whined sounding a lot like two kids in the store with their mum.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh my gosh!" Angie said taking her ice cream and looking for somewhere sit.

There was only one chair left at a table. There was a girl sitting there who oddly looked familiar to Angie.

"Hi" Angie said walking up to the girl.

"Hello" the girl said

"Can I sit here?" Angie asked.

"Sure" Izzy said (_Incase you haven't figured out that Angie is talking to Izzy) _

Angie sat down and started eating her ice cream.

"So what did you get?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Well, I got chocolate peanut butter. What did you get?" Angie asked the same curiosity in her.

"I got chocolate peanut butter too" Izzy said.

"Cool. So how old are you?" Angie asked

Izzy now hoping she might get a new friend she loved meeting people.

"I'm eleven. I'm starting Hogwarts this year. What about you?" Izzy asked.

"I'm eleven too. I'm starting Hogwarts as well." Angie answered.

"Cool…" Izzy answered.

Izzy and Angie talked for awhile.

Elsewhere Snape walked into Madame Malkin's.

Hermione had looked up when she heard the door bell tinkling.

She dropped all the robes she was holding. Then she herself dropped to the ground to pick them all up.

"Hermione" Ron asked kneeling down to help her pick up all her robes "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Yes" she said hoping that Snape would not notice her.

She stood up and took her robes from Ron.

"Thank you." She took the robes from him "I think I'm going to go try these robes on."

"Alright" Ron said "but, hurry up cause Harry's in the other fitting room. And it looks funny me being here alone in a _robe_ shop.

Hermione chuckled and walked into the dressing room.

Snape saw all this and from where he was standing and the story looked _very_ different.

_She must be with Weasley. She must have just forgotten about me and Izzy. My, God she looks good. Wait what am I thinking? I can't be thinking that she's with Weasley. I have a daughter to take care of._ Snape thought to himself. _Oh, look she's laughing at something he said._ He thought with a little jealousy.

Snape walked up to the counter and picked up his and Izzy's robes paid then left as quickly as possible. He went to go meet Izzy.

_Oh my god! _Hermione thought slumping against the dressing room stall. _I can't believe he's here. Wow, he looks good. Wait! What am I thinking? I wonder is Izzy is here with him? Oh I better try and hurry up and get out of here before he sees me._

Harry came out of the dressing room.

"Hey mate. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked coming up to Ron with the robe Harry was planning on buying.

"She's trying stuff on." Ron said

"Alright. Hey listen I'm going to go get Angie." Harry said as he paid for his robes.

"Wait, does that mean that you're going to leave me here with _her _after what happened we shouldn't be left alone for more than five minutes. " Ron said hoping Harry was not going to leave him.

"Sorry mate!" Harry called as he left the store. "I'm not the one that did it you two are."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you've lived there? And your dad teaches there?" Angie said surprised

Izzy nodded her head "Yep. I only live there during the school year though."

"Wow I wish I could have seen the school. Or at least know one of my professors." Angie said.

By this time Izzy and Angie had traded addresses so they could write to each other before school. The two had become best friends over the past forty-five minutes.

"How about one out of two?" Izzy asked her.

"Huh?" Angie asked trying to figure out how Izzy was going to show her Hogwarts.

"Hey Dad!" Izzy called waving her hand in the air so her dad could see her.

"Izzy" he said walking up to her "How was your ice cream?"

"Great" she said smiling "This is my friend Angie. Angie this is my dad potions teacher at Hogwarts."

"Hello" Snape said smiling at Angie thinking he had seen her features somewhere before but he couldn't place her.

"Hi" Angie said nervously "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. Are you starting Hogwarts this year too?"

"Yes sir I am." Angie said still nervous.

"That's great. Listen" Snape said turning to his daughter "we need to get going but hopefully you and your friend can hang out again before the summer is over."

"Really?" Izzy asked

"I'm sure we can talk about it but right now we need to go." he said smiling "Angie it was nice to meet you"

"You too" Angie said

"I'll write you first" Izzy said as she and her dad got up to leave.

"Okay see you later." Angie said waving goodbye to her new friend.

Angie sat there a little longer till her dad came and got her.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked her

"Depends. Is Aunt Hermione done shopping?" Angie asked smiling

"Do you think Uncle Ron would let me leave if she wasn't almost ready to go?" Harry asked her.

Angie looked at him trying to figure out the answer the question.

"Yes, she's almost ready to go." Harry answered her trying not to laugh.

"Alright" she said getting up and following him

"So did you have a good time?" Harry asked

"Yeah. I made a new friend." Angie answered

"I hope it wasn't a _boy_." Harry teased her.

"No, her name is Izzy she's really nice." Angie said telling her father about the new friend she had just made. Forgetting the fact that Izzy's dad was the potion's master.

"Well she sounds great." Harry said as they met up with Ron and Hermione.

"Let's go home" Harry said.

They all left.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. No need to cry over spilled Fire Whiskey

**A/N: Sorry about the Fortescue miss spelling. Do you know I couldn't find it in any of the books I know it's in a few of them but I let my friend borrow some so maybe it's in one of those. Sorry it took so long to update I had prom. I'm so excited my birthday is coming up! I hope you enjoy thanks for reading! Please Please Review! **

"Mum, Mum" Angie called. As she her father, aunt, and uncle came in carrying all their bags.

Angie, Angie what?" Ginny teased her daughter.

"Mum that's so _not _cool. But any way I made a new friend." Angie said trying to contain her excitement.

Harry was pouring drinks for everyone. Hermione took hers quickly feeling she needed a drink.

"Well that's great. Where?"

"Dad let me go get ice cream cause Aunt Hermione was taking way _too _long in the robe shop." Angie said smiling.

"By yourself?"

"Yep"

_I'll have to have a talk with him later._ Ginny thought as she stared at her husband.

"Well Angie what's your friend's name?" Ginny asked. Happy that her daughter had made a new friend. There were just too many boys in the family.

"Izzy, Izzy Snape and her dad is a teacher at Hogwarts. He was nice."

CRASH

Hermione had dropped her glass of Fire Whiskey.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked rushing to her side.

"Yes" she said as she cleaned up the mess with her wand "Ron I'm fine. I'm all butterfingers today. That's all." She said this as he went to try to help her.

"Wait Angie" Harry said understanding the wine glass thing to be an accident "Are you telling me that Professor Snape was nice to you?"

"Yeah he was really friendly. He even said I could come over and hang out with Izzy at their house."

Harry scoffed.

Ginny eyed her husband and he knew to stop. But, Ginny also noticed that when Angie had said Izzy's name again Hermione had jumped about a foot. Ginny was trying to figure out all through dinner why. Until it hit her.

Ginny had just finished telling Hermione that she and Harry had just had sex for the first time.

"_Hermione have you ever 'you know'?" Ginny had asked worrying that Harry might think her a slut or something along those lines._

_Hermione looked at Ginny as though making a desion._

"_Ginny can you keep a secret?"_

"_Of course Ginny said_

"_I mean it. If this got out… it could hurt a lot of people including Harry and Ron. I t might even cost someone their job Are you sure you can keep this secret?" Hermione questioned._

_Ginny was trying to figure out **what** this had to do with her question. But, she wanted to know what this secret her friend was keeping. Something this big must be important._

"_Of course I can Hermione." _

"_Alright do you remember when I had to start taking advance potions?" Hermione asked her. _

_Ginny nodded remembering when the ministry had chosen Hermione to be their potions Auror because she was best in her class._

"_Well Snape and I started spending so much time together. I guess we grew on each other. That's when we both kind of realized we were in love…"_

_Ginny gasped._

_Hermione ignored this kept going "Well since then we've been dating in secret since then. We slept together on the three day weekend when almost everyone went home. I spend the night almost every Friday night. No one ever notices I'm gone so it works out prefect."_

"_So you and Snape?" Ginny said a look of shock on her face._

"_Yep" _

_There was a pause while each thought about what was just said._

"_Is he any good?" Ginny asked trying to ease the tension._

_Hermione looked at her like she was crazy._

"_Well" Ginny said still waiting for an answer._

_Hermione started laughing her cheeks red she answered. "Okay… actually he's really good." _

_Hermione and Ginny both started laughing Hermione face turning redder by the minute._

A few weeks after that Ginny found out she was pregnant. She had forgotten all about Hermione and Snape until today.

Angie was talking to her uncle about Izzy. This caused Hermione to drop her fork and it land on her lap.

Ginny finishing putting two and two together said "Hermione I think you got something on your blouse let's go get that off."

Hermione looked at her friend worried she hadn't seen anything on her blouse. What was this about?

"Excuse us we'll be right back. Angie please clear the table." Ginny stood up and stared at her friend.

Hermione got up and left the table with Ginny.

"What was _that_ about?" Hermione asked once they were in the laundry room.

"When were you going to tell us you had a daughter?" Ginny bellowed at Hermione

Hermione face darkened.

"How long have you known?"

"I just figured it out… Wait, so you do? My guess wasn't just some crazy scheme I worked out some how?"

Hermione told Ginny the whole story. "You must think I'm a terrible person." Hermione said crying.

"No, no." Ginny said hugging her friend "you did what you thought was best. Hell I didn't even take care of my kid her first year. I might have quit too. I just have one question. Did you / do you love Snape? I don't care about the did or do part I just want to know that you loved him."

Hermione thought about it. She wasn't sure about the do or did part. She hadn't dated anyone serious since him. She had had quite a few one night stands or one week boyfriends but, nothing like her and Snape. But, today something happened to her something she hadn't felt in a long time. So she decided on the easiest answer.

"Yes"

"Good, now you know you need to tell them?"

Hermione nodded her head yes.

"Good" Ginny said again "tonight."

"WHAT?"

"If you don't. I will tell them tonight _before_ you leave." Ginny smirked as she left the room. Hermione smirked back "Crazy housewife bitch."

"Damn straight" Ginny said as she and Hermione laughed.

After Angie was sent to bed. Ginny told Ron and Harry that Hermione had something she _needed_ to tell them.

Harry and Ron both sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well …did I tell you guys are looking great lately?" Hermione said hoping Ginny would let her off the hook.

Ginny glared at her.

"Okay" Hermione was pacing now "do you guys remember after we graduated I left for a little while? They nodded "Well I had a baby." She winced fearing their response.

"WHAT!" came the voices of both of the guys.

"How could you have a baby it takes nine months?" Ron asked.

"You prat!" Harry exclaimed at Ron "She was pregnant while we were in school."

Harry turned to Hermione "Who's the father?"

"Umm…"

"Hermione who's the father?" Harry asked again a little firmer.

"Oh, alright it's …i-it's Snape" She was pacing so much now that Ginny thought she might make a hole in the floor.

"WHAT?" the guys yelled for the second time that night.

Harry was now pacing the floor as well. Ron was drumming his fingers on the table.

"So where's the kid?" Ron asked. There was a hint of hurt in his voice that only Harry picked up on.

"Well" Hermione relayed the story of what happened that summer.

"Wait, Hermione does that mean this girl Izzy who _my daughter_ just became best friends with. Is your daughter _and_ Snape's daughter?" Harry asked

Hermione nodded her head.

Harry scoffed.

"Well this will be a picnic." He said.

Ron looked up "Are you going to see her?"

The hurt in Ron's voice was now starting to worry Harry.

Hermione turned and looked at him.

"I suppose I need to if I'm going to be teaching at her school." Truthfully she hadn't thought about it.

"I need to go. I'm sorry I've kept this from you" she said as she hugged Harry "I know this is huge thing to take in. I'm sorry." She finished as she kissed Ron on the head.

He did not respond.

"Bye" and with a POP she was gone.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dear Severus, _

_Hey! How have you been? I know this is weird getting a letter form me after all these years. But, I need to talk to you about Izzy. I know I don't deserve for you to come and talk to me. But, should you choose to. Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon. Alone, if possible. If you can't please let me know when you can. I look forward to seeing you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Should I have written love? Do I still love him? Why did I put that?_ Hermione thought to herself as she watched the letter fly of into the distance.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Harry" Ron said.

Harry turned to look at his best friend. Ginny had gone up to bed after Hermione left.

"Yeah mate"

"I'm still in love with Hermione"

Harry's glass of Fire Whiskey shattered onto the floor.

**Please with sugar on top review. Thanks for reading the story : )**


	4. You? We? Me?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. By the time you guys read this it will be my birthday. Sweet Sixteen! So here's your party favor. LOL I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**: ) Please Review!**

"Ugh." Severus Snape was woken up from his restless sleep by an owl at his window.

Snape opened the window and let the owl in. Who on earth would be sending me post this late at night? He opened the letter and read it. He realized who it was from... Hermione. Is this about seeing her today? Did she write love? I thought she was with Weasley? He decided he would respond and meet her. Taking Izzy was not an option.

_Hermione, _

_ I will meet you tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Love, _

_Severus_

Snape went back to bed hoping for a good nights rest. Did I write love? No, no she wrote love not me. Did I? He knew at this point that his rest he was hoping for was not going to come.

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry had a headache at this last piece of information.

"What do you mean you're still in love with Hermione? When were you ever in love with Hermione?"

"Well, I don't know, mate. I mean you know what happened at the Ministry? Right?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Yes!" Harry had been hoping to avoid this subject for at least forever. "I know what happened! What you guys did doesn't mean you're in love! Trust me."

"You know I never thought that I'd ever have a chance with her till then. But, you never know now."

"RON! She has a daughter! Don't you think she might want to work on mending that relationship before anything else?"

"Are we sure that this kid is even hers?" Ron asked trying to find an exit sign to this problem.

"You prat!" Harry yelled for the second time that night "I think Hermione would remember if she pushed something out of her that big."

"Well, I'm in love with her. And I've waited eleven years. I don't plan on waiting any longer daughter or not." Ron finished and with a POP he was gone.

Harry sighed, fixed his broken glass and went to fill it. He had a feeling he would need to buy some more Fire Whiskey for the next few weeks.

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape woke up the next morning nervous but tired. After he had responded he had laid down and tried to get back to sleep. But his dreams were haunted by images of Weasley and Hermione, his Hermione. _Is that what I'm calling her again? Stop! She's with Weasley. Why would she still want you she left you and Izzy. But, she was so young then…_

Snape's thoughts were interrupted by his daughter entering the room.

"Heya dad!" Izzy came down smiling.

"Hello sweetheart" Snape said smiling.

"You look terrible like, you had a nightmare or something."

"Thank you. I just love to here that on my birthday" Snape said. It was his cough cough somthin or other birthday. As far as Izzy knew it was his fifth 27th birthday.

"So what are we gonna do today for your birthday?" Izzy asked getting some cereal

"Actually, I need to go out around lunch time I have a meeting of sorts. That I have to attend then we will do whatever you have planned or will plan I'm sure." He smiled

"Do you have a date?" Izzy asked making an odd face.

"NO!" Snape said loudly

"Okay, It's okay if you do. I was just wondering." Izzy said feeling kind of confused her dad usually never raised his voice.

"I'm sorry." Snape said realizing that he had yelled at her. "It's just a meeting that I'm not sure that I want to go to."

"Then just don't go" She said thinking that anything that made her dad yell must be bad.

"I wish it was that simple." Snape said "I need to go stay here. Alright?"

"Alright" Izzy sighed.

With a POP Snape was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat at a booth in the Leaky Cauldron waiting nervously.

_ I can't believe he wrote love. Does he still love me? How could he? I wouldn't love me if I were him. No, Hermione, he doesn't love you. You left him remember? But he wrote love. No, his pen probably ran out of ink and when he went to shake it the ink blot came out like love. Yes, that's what happened. No, no if that's what truly happened then Severus would have fixed the mistake…_

"Hermione?" Snape said coming up. He had hated pulling her out of her thoughts when they were married.

"Oh," Hermione jumped about a foot in the air "Hi!"

"Hello." Snape sat down at the table. _Where's Weasley?_

"Here." Hermione him a package in bright wrapping paper.

"You remembered?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"Of course." She smiled. When she had written him the letter she had forgotten it his was his birthday till she looked at the calendar and realized the date

"Thank you." he took the present and unwrapped it. It was a ring, and not just any ring, it was Slytherin's ring.

flashback

"_Honey what do you want for your birthday?" Hermione asked her husband across the table. She was feeding Izzy her breakfast._

"_Hermione, I already told you. You and Izzy are all I need in this world." He said smiling at his beautiful daughter and wife._

"_Yeah, yeah I know" she teased "But, I want to get you something really special something you'll never forget." _

"_You really want to know?" _

"_Yes of course." she said dying to find out. _

"_I've always wanted to have… Well this will sound kind of now because of what it was used for. But, ever since I got the job of Head of Slytherin. I've always wanted his ring. It will probably be impossible since it was used as a piece of Voldermort's soul. But, I've always loved the history of my house."_

"_Then you shall have it." Hermione said. "Harry still has it. I quite think he hates the sight of it and wouldn't mind giving it to me." _

"_No, Hermione, it's too much you can't" Snape said_

"_Well that's for me to know and you too not find out." she said smiling mischievously. _

"_Hermione…" _

The next week she had left. Snape hadn't heard from her since. Till now.

"You remembered?" Snape asked for the second time since he'd gotten there.

"Yes, yes I did." Hermione smiled.

_My god I forgot how beautiful her smile was_.

After this they talked and reminisced and the mood lightened while they ate. All the while Snape kept thinking that she was with Weasley. He saw her with him at the store. He had tried to imagine all sorts of ideas why they were there together. They were just shopping together. They were getting something for someone. There were so many different possibilities but, they all lead back to them dating.

While they waited for the dessert Snape looked at her.

"Alright Hermione I know you. Why did you ask me to come today? I know it wasn't just to give me this great present." he said looking at the ring that now sat royally upon his finger.

"Well I have a question for you first." Hermione said nervously "Is Izzy starting school this year?"

"Yes of course." Snape said wondering where on earth this was going.

"Well, well I suppose you read what happened at the Ministry?" she asked him

Snape nodded.

"Well so I've been out of job. Well I received an owl from Dumbledore a few weeks ago…"

"Okay first off that's always a bad sign." there had been to many times he had he heard stories begin with Dumbledore sent me a letter.

"Well he offered me the job of Charms teacher. Professor Flitwick has decided to retire" she said

Snape nodded remembering having to go to the retirement party.

"And I took the job."

Snape dropped the fork in his hand.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I didn't think Izzy started till next year." she had assumed something along these lines would happen.

"I'm sorry." Snape was trying to keep everything he was feeling in control "Okay so now that you know Izzy's at school. What do you plan to do?"

"Well that's why I asked you here. I thought we could talk ad think of something together on what to do."

"What do you mean _we_?" Snape asked her "You got yourself into this 11 years ago, not _me_. There will be no _we_ in this. Fix it _yourself_."

He stood to leave. "I'm not trying to be cold Hermione. It's just that you need to figure this out on your own. I need to take care of our daughter who's about to hit puberty. I am not looking forward to this little bit of time without your help but it's your choice as to what happens please let me know when you have figured it out."

He gave her a peck on the cheek, paid the bill and left.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	5. What to do

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! But here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if it's to short let me know and I'll try to make the chapter longer. Thanks! Please review!**

_Dear Izzy, _

_I hope everything is going good at your house. Everything at my house is CRAZY right now. My Uncle Ron is mad at my dad. Dad won't talk about it and mum says that the two of them are being stupid. When do you think you can come over? My parents said you can come over whenever as long as it's okay with your dad call me and let me know when. ASAP. Hope to see you soon!_

_Angie _

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What to do, What to do?" Hermione said aloud. She was pacing in the living room of her flat.

_I need a plan. Since when can't I think of a plan? I'm always the one with a plan. Not Harry, not Ron but me! I need help! What do I do! _

Hermione was trying to think, of what to do. She kept coming back to one memory.

_Hermione was lying in bed with Severus it was one of their nights together. They had been talking for hours and hours. Talking was something that always seemed to come easy to the both of them. He had asked her about her family and what it was like. She had just finished telling him. When she decided to ask him about his family. Severus had never talked about his family. Hermione was always curious about them. Like did he have any brothers or sisters? Were his parents together? Or were they divorced? _

"_Sweetheart?" she sat up in the bed._

"_Hmm?" Snape looked up at her. Oh, god look at her. Snape thought to himself. She has this great glow to her. She's so beautiful. What did I do before her? _

"_Well I just told you about my family. What about your family?" She hoped he wouldn't get mad._

_Snape sat up as well at this point. "Are you sure ready hear about my family?" He looked at her. Only few people knew the story of his family._

"_Honey I love you. Of course I want to know as much as you want to tell me." _

"_All right then I shall tell you the **whole** story." He scooted next to her and put his arm around her._

_Snape sighed "My mother was a Prince. I assume you know the family name. _

_Hermione nodded she had learned about the Princes while reading 'Oldest Wizarding Families in Great Brittan' .They were a very old Wizarding family. All purebloods that would explain Severus being in Slytherin. _

"_Well" Snape said continuing his story "my mothers parents died when she was young. So, once she was out of school she met a muggle and "fell in love" with him. After about a month of them being married mum told him she was a witch. He left. A week later mum found out she was pregnant. When I was on mum went and told him about me. After that he would visit twice a year sometimes more if he was in town for work. So my dad and I were never really close. My mother and I were always close till she died when I was 18. I had just graduated when it happened. And I haven't seen my dad since I graduated." _

_Hermione looked at him in silence. _

"_All I know about being a father is that when I'm one. I won't ever do that. I don't want my child to go through that." Snape said. With the smallest bit of bitterness in his voice. _

"_Wow, so you and your dad never spoke again?" she asked. She and her father weren't exactly close but they still talked when she was home. _

"_No" Snape said the bitterness rising "he caused m years of pain. Years of feeling like I was nothing like I did something that made him not love me. Not come see me more. I also felt like it was my fault that he left my mum." _

"Oh my gosh. Severus must hate me! I did exactly what he said he never wanted to happen to or kids. How am I going to fix this?"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He's in love with her Gin!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice.

Ginny huffed she and Harry had had this conversation for three days now. Well actually two days and one night. As soon as Ron had left Harry had come up stairs burst into their bedroom yelling the same thing he was now.

"Harry for the last time Ron has always ALWAYS loved Hermione." This was the last time she was telling her husband this.

"But, I mean what do you mean by always like since first year?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny answered. This was the first rational question Harry had asked on the matter. "I think he truly realized he liked her in fourth year after the whole Yule Ball thing."

"Then why didn't he date her in fifth year? Why date Lavender in sixth year when he could have dated Hermione in fifth year?" Harry asked. He had worried about this in sixth year about Ron and Hermione dating but, nothing ever happened. So the thought never crossed his mind till Ron said something the other night.

"Well, I think and this is just my guess. That when he found out in fifth year that she was still writing to Krum. That she and Krum were dating still. So that put a damper on things. Plus as I'm sure you remember that was not the greatest of years for us. You were going through all that stuff with Voldermort and he didn't want to do anything to upset you anymore. Then in sixth year they got into a fight. So, he started dating Lavender. As we all know thank god that didn't work out and after that I guess he just thought it would be impossible till what happened a few weeks ago."

"I guess that makes sense." Harry said still looking bewildered "But, I'm his best mate. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he knew that would change the friendship you three had and still have" Ginny said as though these were obvious answers.

At that moment they had to end the conversation because Angie came into the room.

"Guess what?" Angie was bouncing around the room.

"What? What?" her dad said copying her.

"Dad" she said in her that's not cool dad voice "Izzy said her dad sad she could come over! Is it okay if she comes over tomorrow and spends the night?"

Harry looked at Ginny he had forgotten this part of the problem.

"Yes" Ginny answered "but go up to your room and clean it first then send her an owl to tell her. Her father has to come with her so we know it's okay for her to spend the night. Also knowing Snape he'll want to meet us."

Angie was already up stairs so she didn't hear the last thing her mother said.

Harry looked at Ginny "How uncomfortable do you think it will be when Snape realizes how his daughter's best friend is?"

"Well it is in there blood to be best friends." Ginny smiled

"What if Mione or Ron comes over?" Harry was worried.

"Why should our daughter suffer because of there mistakes?" Ginny said.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dad can I go?" Izzy asked. She had just gotten her letter from Angie.

"I suppose so. But, I want to meet her parents first what's her name again?" all Snape had heard since that day was Angie this and I are.

"Angie, Angie Potter."

Snape choked on his food.

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Why not?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy! Please review when you finish reading it. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 6

"Angie Potter?" Snape was trying hard not to feel the hatred rising up in him "Do you know who her parents are?"

Izzy shook her head no.

"Ok think about it sweetie. Potter…Potter. Where have you heard that name before? Think about these words. Potter, Wizarding World, save."

Izzy looked in shock. "You mean my best friend's dad is Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Wow cool!"

Snape had never told his daughter about his days of teaching Harry. Because that would bring up other questions he didn't want to answer.

"So can I go spend the night at her house? Her parents said it was ok as long as you were ok with it. Please. Please you know I'll be safe." She said with a giggle.

"Well I suppose so" He was not looking forward to this encounter with Potter. Had Hermione told them abut him? Did Potter know whose daughter this was? Did he and Hermione still keep in touch? All these questions would have to be answered soon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Two Weeks Later**

"Dad they'll be here any minute." Angie was yelling.

Harry was picking up a potion that had spilled all over.

"Alright, Alright I'm working on it." Harry called back. This was Angie's first sleepover with anyone other than cousins. Ginny had run out to grab some "needs" for the sleepover. What "needs" they "needed" other than a bed. He wasn't sure. He did know that this was going to be awkward. Whether or not Snape knew who his daughter was friends with or not. He would have to meet Snape alone Ginny would be gone for another hour.

The door bell rang.

"They're here!" Angie yelled

Boomer there black lab started barking as the door bell rang again.

"I'm coming" Harry yelled. Walking to the door with Angie behind him. He opened it and there standing at the door was Snape. The man that had caused Harry so many years of pain and injustices. Standing at the door in a t-shirt and jeans with his daughter who was going to spend the night.

"Hello" Harry said.

"Hello" Snape said back

"Angie!" Izzy yelled.

"Hey!" Angie said. "Hello Professor."

"Hello Angie" Snape smiled.

Harry looked at Snape. He thought it impossible for Snape to do something as human as smile. Much less get Hermione to fall in love with him. Not to mention have a child with her. Who was now spending the night at Harry's house…with Harry's Daughter! If James could see this. Harry had not told Sirius and was not planning on it any time soon.

"Well Potter as long as she doesn't eat _too_ many sweets and stay up _too _late… I guess it's fine" Snape said

"Of course" Harry said _'I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Snape! Snape! Greasy haired, mean potions master Snape!'_

But this was a different Snape. This was Snape with a daughter. Something Harry knew very well changed you forever.

"Thank you Daddy!" Izzy said knowing if she wasn't allowed that they wouldn't have even come.

"Have a good time." Snape smiled hugging his daughter "What time should I pick her up?"

"I'll call you" Harry said feeling a knot in his stomach as he said this to Snape.

"Great" Snape looked at his daughter "Be good! Do as you're told. Capisce?"

"Capisce." Izzy said back.

With that Snape hugged his daughter waved goodbye and left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry shut the door and turned around "So what should we…"

The girls had already run upstairs to Angie's room.

Harry sighed sat down in a chair and started reading his new book.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny was pushing a cart through the local muggle store. When she ran into Hermione.

"Hey" Ginny said

"Hey, Wow looks like you guys are having a sugar feast." Hermione said looking into the cart.

Ginny blushed at all the things she had gotten for the girls. There was cookie dough, frozen pizza, chocolate vanilla and strawberry ice cream, cake mixes, brownie mix, and a few other things.

"Oh," Hermione said in realization "Tonight the big night?"

Ginny nodded. Hermione knew that this was coming up soon. She just didn't realize how soon. She wished she could talk to Snape but she always worried that Izzy would be there and Snape didn't write her back. She didn't know what to do.

_If Izzy is at Harry's house that means Snape's alone. I could talk to him without having to worry about Izzy._

"Listen Gin, I got to go but are we all still having dinner at your house tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Ginny said wondering why her friend had to leave so fast. "See you later"

With that Hermione was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape was sitting in his chair at home. This was the first night in a very long time that he hadn't had a little girl bouncing around the house. He was starting to read his new book _The Merlin Code_. The book was causing a great ruckus among the Wizarding Community. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Snape got up and answered it was an annoying kid who lived down the road.

"Yes, Teddy" Snape was sounding like his old self again.

"Um… yeah I'm selling these candy bars I was wondering if you would like to buy some." Teddy asked

"No" Snape said simply starting to close the door

"Look I have to sell these. So buy one!" Teddy said in his spoiled brat tone.

Snape shut the door and went back to his reading. The door bell started to ring again. Snape decided to ignore it.

He had just gotten finished with the first page when POP there was Hermione.

"Sev we need to talk."

"You have to go" Snape said not with anger but hurt.

"I'm not going till you talk to me"

"No" He got up and went into the next room hoping she would leave.

"Why won't you return any of my letters?"

"Look go home I'll write you tomorrow"

Hermione scoffed.

"Hey wait a minute. I've never given you any reason not to believe me."

"33 un-returned letters! Come on Severus"

"That's no reason not to trust me"

"No but you shutting me out like this is wrong" Hermione came back quickly

"Look I don't want to have this conversation with you right now."

"I'm sorry this was the only thing I could think of to get you to talk to me. It had to be done. You ignoring me is wrong. You know what hits me the hardest. Is you keeping me from Izzy. You promised me you would _never_ do that to me…"

"Whoa, wait just a minute here. You want to talk about wrong? Wrong is a mother abandoning a newborn and her husband. Wrong is making your child go through life with out a mother. So don't talk to me about wrong. Also I haven't kept Izzy from you. I told you when you came back it was for good. I haven't seen you show up to talk to Izzy. So don't come and talk to me about wrong?" Snape said his voice full of hurt at this point.

"I just want things back the way they were"

"You want things back the way they were? Hermione do you remember why were here? Do you know how we got here? _You_ left _you_ quit."

"Can't… can't we just talk?"

"Okay what... what do you want to talk about?" Snape was meeting her pitch

"I –I just …. I don't like how things are?"

"Hermione did you leave?"

"Yes"

"Did you walk out?"

"Yes"

"Are you dating Ron?"

"Yes- wait – no I don't know. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way"

"You think I don't know that? You think I planned having to raise my daughter by myself? Do you think I planned the woman I fell in love with to leave me?"

"I didn't want things to turn out this way!"

"Well sorry you're just going to have to accept it"

"I CAN'T! Can we just go back to the way things were?"

"No"

"Why not?" Hermione was hurt and lost she knew she deserved to be hurt but she didn't want to feel it.

"Don't you understand? I can't talk to you because it hurts! Talking to you really hurts! Standing here is killing me okay? Don't you understand that? You think when you left I just got over it? I'm still not over it! I gave you my love I shared my life with you! I never wanted to sleep because my real world was better than my dream world! I had never given my love to anyone but you. And what did you do with it? You took it and broke my heart! The pieces… yes there's still pieces of my broken heart are so small I can fit them through the eye of a needle. I may keep my cool and not look or act hurt around my daughter but you hurt me! It still hurts me! You left. You left me to raise a baby girl all by myself. So when you're ready to grow up and realize what you've done. Realize that Izzy isn't just some doll that you can pull off a shelf when you feel like it. When you've realized those things then you call me and we'll talk. Now please leave"

"I never meant to hurt you" Hermione said and with a POP she was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's a movie?" Izzy asked Angie as they sat in front of the TV.

"Well" Angie said as she finished her last bit of brownie batter "It's this muggle thing my dad bought. It's like watching people act out a really good book."

"Cool" Izzy said still totally lost "What are we watching?"

"Pride and Prejudice, Two Weeks Notice, and The Notebook" Angie answered as she put The Notebook in their DVD player. "This one will make you cry"

"Come on Harry let's watch this one" Ginny said pulling him into the room. Since Harry had bought this TV thingy. Ginny had found some movees that went with it. The Notebook was her favorite movie to watch. Especially with Harry.

"No, Ginny. Please don't make me watch this again. This is like the BIGGEST chick flick of all the movies you got them." Harry whined then looked down to the ground. He knew what Ginny was doing. "You're making the baby face aren't you?" he asked still not looking at her.

"No I would never do that. Over a silly movie"

Harry looked up "Damn it you're making the baby face! Fine we can watch it."

"Great," Ginny said as she pulled him onto the couch.

He put his arm around her and kissed her "I love you"

"Aw I love you too" Ginny said patting her husband on the leg "but, you're not getting out of watching the movie"

"Damn it"

"Nice try"

"You know they call them chick flicks for a reason? Because they're for chicks. Do I look like a chick?" Harry asked

"You still have to watch it. Chick or not." She smiled at him.

"Alright" he smiled back at her. Then leaned down to cover his daughter and Izzy's eyes from what he thought was something not for them.(Noah and Allie from the movie were kissing).

Harry ended up watching all _three_ chick flicks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Please, please review! Please review. Thank you to all who did review to me. I tried to respond to everyone who reviewed me. I hope to update by next week. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Sugar Highs, memories and necklaces?

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading! Please review.**

Chapter 7

**The next day…**

"Uhhn" was all Izzy and Angie could say the next morning.

"What is this feeling" Izzy asked holding her stomach. Her dad let her have sweets but she usually never ate this many.

"It's called a sugar hang over" Ginny said handing each of them a glass of gross green potion. "Here this will help you feel better."

Izzy and Angie looked at each other make faces.

"Oh, just drink it" Ginny huffed.

Izzy knew what potion it was she also knew how gross it tasted. Her dad made her take it when she had the flu last year. She took one more look at it then chugged it.

"How bad was it?" Angie asked still not even thinking about drinking it.

"Just chug it and it'll be easier" Izzy said as she gagged.

Angie looked at it again then chugged it same as Izzy.

"Belch," Angie said "I better feel better"

"You will trust me" Harry said walking into the room "So, who wants breakfast? I got the batter for the pancakes ready."

Izzy gagged.

"Dad please don't say the word batter. We had a little to much batter last night"

"What are you talking about you made cupcakes and brownies? A lot of cupcakes and brownies. There's no way you could have even tasted the batter with as many cupcakes and brownies as are in there."

Izzy blushed and Angie looked at her parents with a smile that she only used when she feared they would ground her.

"Actually Izzy and I used my wand and found a spell to magic up the brownies and cupcakes we ha a little trouble stopping the brownies and cupcakes though. That's why there are so many of them. And we ate the cake and brownie batter. Pretty funny right? He he" she weakly chuckled hoping she wouldn't get in trouble.

Angelique Lily Potter! You know better! You know you're not supposed to use your wand yet you haven't even started school!" Ginny was yelling.

"Wow!" Harry said "Was it a transfiguration charm?"

Angie and Izzy nodded they both had used Angie's wand.

"Wow McGonagall will be proud. That's a hard spell for a third year to learn. Much less a first year. Did you both do it?" Harry asked amazed. The girls both nodded

"Wow! Man Izzy you're just like your moth…Father." Harry caught himself before he said anything else.

"Harry!" Ginny had missed the whole parent thing "You're encouraging this! We don't need the ministry on us!"

Harry looked at her "Like the ministry would know. All they know is that there are two wizards living here it could have been either of us. Besides seeing as I saved the world. I think I could get her out of it."

"Ugh" Ginny huffed out of the room.

"More and more like your mother everyday!" Harry called after her as he left the room "Oh hey girls" Harry said leaning back into the room. "get dressed Izzy's dad will be here soon"

"Alright"

"Hey dad" Angie came out of her room and shut the door behind her "I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure sweetheart what is it?"

"Well you know how we have that dinner tonight?"

Harry nodded dreading where this was going.

"Can Professor Snape and Izzy come too?"

"Well Angie… it's really only going to be family. They might not feel comfortable."

"But you said that Professor Snape knew all of the same people as you. You said he helped during the war. So he would know everyone. Plus it's only going to be grownups. So I would have someone to talk to. Please, please!" Angie asked as she made the same face as her mother the night before.

"Not you too! You and your mother have got to stop doing that! Well I guess you can invite them when Professor Snape get here" Harry said knowing that Snape would say no.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape knocked on the door.

Harry answered "Hey come on …"

"We need to talk" Snape said as he walked into the house "before my daughter knows I'm here"

_Oh shit! What happened?_ "Of course here come into my office here"

Snape stalked past him into the room. Harry walked in and shut the door. "So" Harry said sitting down in one of his chairs "what's up?" He couldn't believe he was saying this to Snape. This whole Snape thing was going to take some getting used to.

"Don't play dumb Potter. Do you know who was at my house last night? Do you know who Izzy's mother is?"

"Yeah, but if it helps I only just found out."

"Well then you can guess who was at my house last night."

"Please tell me it wasn't Hermione"

"Yes. Listen Potter I don't want Izzy to find out who Hermione is before Hermione tells her."

"That she's her mother?"

"Yes you idiot." Snape said. He may be guest but that was kind of an obvious answer.

Little did the two men know Angie was standing right outside the door. She had gone up to listen in hopes that Izzy and Professor Snape could stay for dinner.

_Wow. I can't tell Izzy that would be wrong. But, I know she wishes her parents were together. Even though she doesn't know her mother. So since I can't tell who her who she is I can get her parents back together. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape and Harry walked out the office just in time for Angie and Izzy to walk up.

"Dad" Izzy said "Can we come back for dinner. The Potter's invited us. They're having a few people over and they said you would know most of them. Please can we come. Please! Please?"

"Maybe" he said smiling and taking her bag " Let's go home first and maybe we will."

Snape and Harry nodded to each other and Snape and Izzy left. Angie hoped they came not only so she could see her best friend but also so she could work on her plan.

As Snape and Izzy walked out the door Snape thought to himself. _She can spend the night there and be Potter's kids' best friend. But there's no way in hell I'm going over there for dinner. With the whole "Potter Family and Friend club"._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Snape and Izzy got home there was a package sitting on the porch.

"What is it Daddy?" Izzy asked as she came up to him.

"It's… it's a package."

"Okay before I say the obviously needed duh. Who's it for?" Izzy asked she figured it was for him but there was always the possibility it was for her.

"For you" Snape handed it to her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to though. These days he never knew who it could be from.

Izzy took it and opened up the package. Inside was a gorgeous necklace. There was a pendant on it with a gold lion and ruby eyes and a sliver snake with emerald eyes intertwined to form a heart. It was made of white gold. Izzy gasped.

"Who's it from?" Snape asked fearing the answer. He remembered the necklace form what felt like another life. He had given that to Hermione.

_Hermione was two months into the pregnancy and she was sitting in Snape's quarters with her swollen feet propped up on the coffee table. _

"_Honey do you want anything to drink?" Snape asked from the kitchen. _

"_Um… yeah. A frozen coke would be nice with a splash of cherry." Hermione said a hungry look on her face. " Oh, and pickles!" _

"_Pickles?" Snape was confused "And what the hell is a frozen coke?" _

"_It's a muggle thing. It's made from a drink called coke but it's frozen. And they also have cherry flavored ones too. I like to mix the two together though." Hermione looked like she was gonna die if she didn't get what she wanted. _

"_Where can I find a 'frozen coke'? Do they have them at the Three Broomsticks?" _

"_No, they have them in a restaurant called McDonald's" Hermione looked crazy_

"_Where can I find a McDonald's?" Snape wasn't sure he wanted to know. _

"_There's one across the street from The Leaky Cauldron." _

_Snape smiled he had been hoping that he would have an excuse to go to the Leaky Cauldron. There was something special for Hermione he had to pick up. _

"_Alright" he said putting on his coat " I'll be back in an hour or so" _

"_Oh thank you!" Hermione said "If you're going to McDonald's will you get me a number 2 with cheese and ketchup only? Oh and a side of pickles?"_

"_You're just lucky I like you." Snape smiled as he got up a left. _

"_Thank you!" Hermione smiled "I love you!" _

"_I love you too" Snape said as he disappeared through the fire._

_As he said through the green flames. Finally stopping in the Leaky Cauldron. _

"_Tom do you have it?" Snape asked the bar tender. _

_Tom nodded pulling the velvet box out from under the counter. "Is it what you wanted?" _

_Snape nodded thanked and paid Tom. Then left for the McDonald's. Snape found that he liked the thing called a "cheeseburger" he also like "french fries". But, what she really liked was the "frozen coke". He got Hermione her food and then got himself almost double what he got her. He also remembered the extra pickles. _

_Snape got home to find Hermione sleeping. _

"_Honey?" He patted her softly "Honey?" _

_All of the sudden a hand reached out to smack him._

_Hermione was mumbling something. _

"_What?" Snape chocked as he tried to breathe _

"_Mum I don't need woken up yet. We don't need to leave for the train yet. It won't leave for hours!" _

_Snape chuckled "Honey wake up. You're at school. Wake up I brought you your food." _

"_What" Hermione sat up "man I was out." _

"_Honey?" Snape said still choking "Can you let go of me?" _

"_Oh" Hermione smiled "yeah" she let go of his collar. _

_Here he handed her her food. Then pulled out his four cheeseburgers, two super size fries, and one super size coke, and a super size frozen coke. _

_Hermione laughed "Honey were you a little hungry?" _

"_I LOVE this food! How did I live with out this for so long?"_

_The two sat in silence as they ate. After they finished eating they sat on the couch together. Snape was holding her as close as he possibly could. _

"_I have something for you" he sad pulling out the velvet box from earlier he handed it to her. _

_Hermione looked him as she took it. "Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything you know" _

_She opened the box and inside was the most beautiful necklace Hermione had ever seen. _

"_Oh it's lovely" she gasped _

"_I thought it would work. Since symbolizes our love. Even though we come from different worlds. Different houses… very different houses. We both still love each other. One day when our daughter starts school I thought you could give it to her. So she knows which ever house she's sorted into. We will always love her. And that we will always love each other. I love you so much and I just wanted to get you something to show you that." Snape said. _

_Hermione wiped a single tear from her eye. "I love you too." _

_He held her close they sat there for awhile in silence again. _

"_So" Hermione said finally breaking the silence "you think it's going to be a girl?" _

"_I know it is" Snape smiled _

"_How's that?" _

"_Because I might have slipped you some paternity potion." Snape said hoping she wouldn't get mad. If she could choke him in her sleep, God only knows what she could do conscious. _

"_When?" Hermione smiled _

"_A few days ago" _

"_I thought we were gonna wait till she was born" She looked at him as only a soon- to-be mother would. _

"_I couldn't wait to any longer. I **had **to know, it was killing me." _

"_Mhmm" she was still making the face._

"_Well I personally am glad we're having a girl" he said with an air to his voice. _

"_Why's that?" _

"_Because now I know she'll be just like you." _

"_You know sucking up won't get you on my good side again. _

"_It was worth a try" he smiled _

"The note says it's from my mum" Izzy said pulling Snape out of his memory

"What?"

"It says 'To my Beautiful Daughter…. Love Mum.' That's what is says. Can I keep it Dad?"

"Yes. But listen I'm going to have to drop you off at Professor Dumbledore's house for a little bit"

"Why?" Izzy looked hurt.

"Because I need to go somewhere." Snape was surprised Izzy usually loved going to her "Grandpa D's".

"No not that. Why did she send this to me?" Izzy sounded very hurt.

Snape looked into his daughters eyes he felt terrible that she had to go through this.

"I don't know" Snape was going to kill Hermione for this.

"I thought you said she left when I was little. That she couldn't be a mom"

Snape never liked talking about Hermione. They had only done this once about a year ago when Izzy had asked him and kept asking him. All he had told her was that Hermione had left and couldn't be her mum then or right now.

"I did tell you that" he said this was very fragile territory he was treading on.

"Then I don't want to wear it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Sell it or something"

Snape walked to his room and set it on his mantle.

Snape grabbed her hand and they apparated to Dumbledore's house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Severus" Dumbledore said jovially "and Elizabeth."

Izzy showed a little smile. She loved the way he always called her Elizabeth.

"Hello Dumbledore" Snape said " Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course" Dumbledore motioned to his office "Elizabeth please help yourself to some candy." He waved his wand and there was every single kind of candy from HoneyDukes.

"Thanks!" Izzy said diving for the chocolate frogs.

"Dumbledore" Snape said that was the one thing he hated about letting Izzy stay with Dumbledore. He gave her anything and everything that she ever asked for. One time she almost came home with Fawkes.

"Come now Snape allow an old man his pleasure. You needed to talk to me"

"Yes" Snape responded and walked into the office.

"I need to go take care of something real quick. Could you watch Izzy for a little while?"

"Of course. Might I ask what it is you need to do?"

"I'm not sure of that myself. As soon as I know I will let you know."

"Alright. Just be safe."

"Thank you"

Snape got up and walked into the other room kissed his daughter and left.

"Grandpa D do you know who my mum is?" Izzy asked.

"No I am afraid I do not." Dumbledore said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well because I think that's who my dad is going to see right now."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, Ginny, Angie, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, and Hermione were all sitting down and having a nice dinner. Angie had been disappointed that Izzy and Professor Snape hadn't come.

"So Angie what'd you do today?" Sirius asked her as he passed the bread to George.

"My friend spent the night." Angie answered

"Sounds fun who was it?" George added to the conversation.

"My best friend Izzy Sna--- Ouch! Daddy you kicked me! But anyways my best friend Izzy Snape."

Angie answered before Harry could kick her and stop her again.

Sirius had dropped his glass of wine. George had dropped the basket of bread. Everyone froze. Except for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Snivillus has a daughter?" Sirius asked

"Who's Snivillus?" Angie asked

"That's what Uncle Remus, Your Grandfather, and I used to call-"

"No one" Harry finished for his Uncle and gave him a stare.

"What?" Sirius asked "I didn't know Snape had a daughter."

Harry leaned over "Let's not call Snape names in front of my daughter. I know we don't like him but as far as she knows he's the really nice dad of her best friend. Alright?"

"Alright" Sirius sighed "but only cause I love her."

All of the sudden someone banged on the door.

"I'll get it" Hermione said getting up she hadn't started eating and everyone else had.

She opened the door and there stood Snape.

"We need to talk. _Now_!" Snape said.

Hermione walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"How dare you!" Snape yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What? How dare I what?"

"I told you…I told you don't contact Izzy unless you were ready to be in full time. That was the deal when you left."

"I know. Why are you yelling at me?"

"Did you send Izzy a package?"

"Yes"

"So you don't deny sending her a package?"

"No"

"Do you think that might consist of contacting her?"

"Yes"

"So you're in for good?"

"Yes"

"That's not the way you needed to do it. You don't think that maybe you should meet her first?"

"That's what the letter said. It said 'To my beautiful daughter Love Mum. I hope you will come see me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon."

"It did?" Snape looked confused.

"Yes, it did. So is she going to come?"

"I don't know she didn't sound too happy about hearing from you. Plus the fact she didn't tell me all of what the letter said."

Hermione frowned.

Snape looked at her and for a second he almost pitied her. But, only for a second. "Listen I'll see what I can do about getting her there tomorrow. Alright?"

Hermione smiled "Thank you"

"I'm not doing this for you" Snape said a little colder than he planned "One Izzy might decide she wants to know her mother. So she mine as well meet you now than later."

With that Snape left. Hermione sat on the porch crying for a little while. After about fifteen minutes later Ron and Harry came out Ron sat down next to her while Harry stood.

"Who was it?" Ron asked as he laid his jacket around Hermione's shoulders.

"Snape. He came to ask me about something." She was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"What?" Harry asked he thought he knew the answer.

"I left Izzy a box with a present in it. And a note asking her to meet me tomorrow."

"Is she going to come?" Ron wondered more to himself them aloud.

"I think so" She had wiped all the tears away

Ron smiled "Then why are you crying?"

"Because he said that she really didn't to see me" Hermione was tearing up again.

Yes, Ron may have the emotional range of a teaspoon. But, he knew how to cheer Hermione up.

"I'm sure once she meets you she'll love you." He told her hoping this would make her feel better.

"You really think so?" Hermione brightened up.

"I know so and if you like Harry and I will come with you. Right Harry?"

"Of course" Harry said. In truth he didn't think that was such a good idea. But, he would talk to Ron about it later.

"You guys are the greatest." Hermione said as she hugged the two of them "Listen, I'm gonna go. So I'll see you guys tomorrow at noon at the Leaky Cauldron? Right?"

"Definitely" Ron said smiling he hoped everything would work out according to his plans.

Hermione smiled and with a POP she was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you to all that have! I've tried to respond to everyone. Please review! Thanks for reading! I hope to update by next week. I know I said i would update last night sorry! Fan Fic for some reason wouldn't let me upload. Sorry!**


	8. Where are we?

**A/N: Sorry it was so late: ) and now I've just made you wait longer by wring this author's note. lol jk So here it is….**

Chapter 8

Snape knocked lightly on Dumbledore's door. It was late; Snape spent some time trying to figure out how to get his daughter to meet her mother.

"Severus" Dumbledore whispered as he opened the door "might I speak to you for a moment?"

Snape sighed "Dumbledore it's late I need to get Izzy home and to bed. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"She's on the couch sleeping. Please some into my office this can't wait till tomorrow."

"Fine" Snape said in a defeated tone.

"Over the past years I've held restraint asking... about…. Izzy's mother."

Snape chuckled "You know I've been wondering all these years. How long till you asked who Izzy's mother is."

"Well are you going to tell me?" Dumbledore asked in that voice of his.

"First since I know you and I'm sure you've tried to figure it out over the years. Tell me who your first guess is?"

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore

Snapes eyes widened "How did you know?"

Dumbledore chuckled "Severus I have eyes. I noticed you and Miss Granger in her seventh year."

"What was it you noticed?"

"Well a distance on her part she always avoided your eyes and you. Whether at school or at headquarters. And on your part you always seemed distracted when she was around or someone brought up her name. You also seemed… pardon my lack of a better word less bitter." Dumbledore said with that twinkle of his.

"Well done Dumbledore" Snape said with a mock approval "Now, what do you have to say on the matter."

"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."

"I don't know what you meant by that. But you're right about the mad part. Hermione is mad!"

"And what of the love part?" Dumbledore asked hoping that this wouldn't push Snape over the edge.

"No. I found the remedy to love, I don't love her any more."

"What may I ask is it you think the "remedy to love" is?"

"Fire Whiskey and a daughter who needs someone to love her. Since her mother abandoned her."

Dumbledore chuckled "You know Severus there is no remedy to love but to love more."

Snape laughed "Hermione and I threw…finished…ended…over…in fact we're so broken-up there's no adjective to describe how broken-up we are. I still have the annulment papers."

"Whatever you say Severus." Dumbledore said. Making sure Snape would know he didn't believe him.

"Is that all you needed?" Snape questioned

"Yes, that is all. You are free to go." Dumbledore stood up and lead him out.

Snape picked up his daughter and apparated home.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sweetie wake up we need to talk." Izzy grumbled as she woke up. "I know it's late but I need you to wake up"

"What is it? Whatever it was you think it is I did I didn't do it." She grumbled.

Snape chuckled "We need to talk. It's about your mum"

Izzy sat up straight. "What about her?"

"I went and saw her today. Was there anything else in that note you wanna tell about?"

Izzy was silent.

"Izzy I know that this has to be hard on you. But, I think you need to go see her tomorrow."

"Why?" Izzy said a little snobbishly.

"Izzy don't have that kind of attitude. I know you're hurt but you have to understand. When your mother had you she was very young. She was still in school when she became pregnant. It was hard on her…"

Izzy gave him the death stare.

"…I'm not saying I agree with what she did. Trust me. I think if you don't go in a few weeks, months , or even years you'll be sorry that you didn't. So I'll make a deal with you. You go tomorrow and you decide after meeting her that you want nothing to do with her. Then I won't ever make you see ever again. Now if you do decide you want to get to know her it's fine with me. I always wished you two could be close. Whether or not you want to hear this you are _just _like her. Deal?"

Izzy sat there for a moment "Deal."

"Alright thank you. Now go to bed you have a big day tomorrow."

Izzy stomach started rumbling loudly. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" he was worried.

"Well Grandpa D let me have some sweets. And do you have any stomach ach potion?"

"Hmm…_some_ candy shouldn't cause you to have a stomach ach."

Izzy groaned "Fine it was _a lot _of candy. Could you please get me some?"

She was holding her stomach tightly.

_Hmm…even a lot of candy shouldn't cause her this much pain._

"Izzy is there anything else bothering you? Does your body feel cold our anything else?" as he asked her this he was trying to figure out if it was internal bleeding.

"No" Izzy groaned "my stomach just hurts."

"Alright" he said as he handed her the potion "but if anything else starts hurting let me know."

"Ok" Izzy said as she took her second dose of the potion that day "thanks I'm gonna go to bed now."

Severus kissed his daughter goodnight and watched her walk into her room.

_It can't be **that**? Can it? No, no she's too young. Is she? She has to be too young. I wish I knew. It's not, nope, no she's way too young._

Severus thought this to himself hoping it would help him sleep.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning came all too soon for Izzy and Snape both. It was now eleven o'clock both Snape and Izzy had slept in. So now Snape was trying to rush to get ready. If there was one thing Snape hated it was being late.

"But, Dad! Do have to do this?" Izzy was yelling from her room.

"Yes, remember you promised me last night you would try?" Snape called he was brushing his teeth.

"Yeah real nice. Waking an innocent girl in the middle of the night trick her into promising to meet someone. Yep real nice." She called out to him as she looked for something to wear.

Snape walked to the door of her room putting his shirt on. "Who said anything about you being innocent? Potter told me what you and Angie did." He gave her a stare.

"Oh look I need to get dressed. Bye Bye." She said as she shut the door to her room on him.

"We're not finished talking about this young lady" he called through the door "We'll talk about this when we get home later."

"Sorry" she called through the door "I can't hear you"

Snape laughed "Just get dressed."

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later they were walking into The Leaky Cauldron.

Izzy turned around to walk out the door. Her father turned her around.

"Izzy you can do this. Just try it if you want to leave after lunch we will. But, I don't think you will."

"You'd be surprised" she mumbled.

They sat down at a table and waited. About five minutes later Hermione came in…along with ( much to Snape's dismay) Potter and Weasley.

"Ron and I are gonna sit right here" Harry said grabbing Ron by the collar. He had headed in the direction of Snape. "We'll be here when you get done"

He and Ron headed over to a booth on the opposite side of the bar.

Hermione slowly walked over to the table. She had been so nervous that morning she had thrown up. This was odd because she had never thrown up over nerves before. She saw the back of Snapes head and another figure she assumed was Izzy.

_She has my hair._ Hermione excitedly thought to herself. _I would know that if I hadn't left her. _Hermione grumbled at herself. She figured she better get over there before they thought she had left. Hermione remembered that Snape was very punctual. As was she but not to Snape extremity of it.

"Hi" she walked up to the table.

With out him realizing it Snape's face brightened. Something Izzy happened to notice before looking at her mother. Mother, she had pictured this moment since she was little. And now it was here she was excited but also confused. What if her mum didn't like her and left again?

"Hi" Izzy said shyly.

Snape looked at his daughter. Izzy was never shy…if anything she was the complete opposite of shy.

Hermione sat down and Tom came over to take their order.

"What'll yea have?" he asked them

"We'll I'll have a cheeseburger with only ketchup…" Came the voice of the two girls.

Snape grinned.

"Oh" Hermione started "sorry you go ahead." She nodded at Izzy.

Izzy nodded and ordered "Cheeseburger only ketchup nothing else and cheese fries."

Tom looked at Hermione and she in turn looked at Snape.

"Oh go ahead" he nodded "I'm still trying to decide what I want.

Hermione looked at Tom "The usual Tom."

"Of course miss" Tom nodded "And for you Professor?"

"I'll have the kidney pudding." Snape decided

"Alright" with that Tom walked off while Hermione and Izzy both made a face. Neither realizing the other had made a face. Something Snape _did_ notice.

"You don't like kidney pudding either?" Izzy asked.

"Never have" Hermione said

"I hate it when dad makes kidney pudding" Izzy made another face.

Hermione looked at Snape "You still do that?"

"Huh?" Izzy questioned

Snape chuckled.

Hermione laughed as well "Your father used too 'accidentally' make kidney pudding whenever I came over. Then when I was pregnant he was always trying to get me to eat kidney pie so you would like it."

Izzy made a face at her dad.

"What? All I wanted was for you to like kidney pie" he chuckled.

"Yuck" was all Izzy said on the matter.

After that the conversation flew easily. Then the food came and everyone at. Izzy and Hermione made faces at Snape's kidney pie.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the other end of the room Harry and Ron sat together having heated discussion.

"Ron what the hell are we doing here?"

Ron didn't answer. Tom had already come over and gotten their order and they were waiting on there food.

"Harry," Ron said smugly "we're here to support Hermione"

"No we're here because if something happens and she gets hurt you want to be the one she runs to! Ron why are you doing this to her? She's already lost her job because of you. She's meeting her daughter for the first time in eleven years! And you want it to go badly so she'll come running to you." Harry made the mistake of stopping to take a breath.

So Ron started talking "Let's be fair. She was just as much to blame for what happened as I was. It takes _two_ to tango."

"Now that I know you're in love with her I think you were more to blame for this than her. She probably didn't realize you were in 'love' with her." Harry added

"Second, why should Hermione and I suffer over her mistake of dating Snape and getting pregnant?"

At this point Harry had had it. "Ron I don't want to hear anything else you have to say on this matter. You're being a jerk." After Harry said this their food came and the two ate in silence.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everything at the other table was going great.

By this point Izzy was glad she came.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Snape said getting up. He figured he should give them some alone time. Not, too much but some. Snape wasn't sure how far he trusted Hermione yet.

As he left Izzy thought this would be the perfect time to ask her question. The question she had been planning on asking her whole life.

"Um…Hermione ….Mum? Well, anyways can I ask you something?"

Hermione nodded.

"Why did you leave?"

Hermione set down her glass. She had been waiting for Izzy to ask this question all day. "Well, I don't know how much your father has told you. But, here goes I was in school when I got pregnant with you. After the school year ended your father and I got married. After I had you I got scared. Before I got pregnant I had so many plans. I was an Aurora up till just last week. But, my friends and I we had a mission and I just couldn't sit at home and be a mom. And if I would have I think you would hate me. Your father has done an amazing job raising you. And for that I am so grateful. Grateful that you and your dad are close. If I would have stayed Izzy I think I would have made things worse." By this time Hermione had tears in her eyes. "But, don't think that I didn't ever love you. I have always loved you. Every time I was somewhere I was always thinking of you. And I-I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. I love you."

Hermione leaned over and hugged her daughter. The two stayed in the embrace for a few moments.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Izzy smiled "Of course. Are you going to stay this time?"

"I'm here for good you're stuck with me" Hermione smiled.

"Promise?" Izzy asked

"Promise" Hermione said.

Snape was standing over on the other side of the booth listening. He hadn't wanted to interrupt this. So figured now would be the best time to come back.

"So are we going to have dessert?" he asked sitting down on the same side as Hermione. After hearing everything she had said it was feeling like the days before she left.

"Yeah!" Izzy exclaimed "But, first I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." And she got up and left the table.

"Sev, you've done a great job. I need to tell you something…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you…"

"Hermione let's just try and forget all of those things. For Izzy's sake." He smiled at her. Then out of no where he leaned in and kissed her. Snape surprised himself; he was not one to do something on the spur of the moment. It was good passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed an eternity.

Harry looked up from his food in time to see Hermione and Snape's tonsil hockey. His first thought was how disgusting, then how much he REALLY didn't want to see this. Harry was very grateful he had decided to take the seat facing he booth. Otherwise he was afraid if what would happen if Ron had seen or did see. Thankfully the door closing to the bathroom brought them up for air. Izzy walked out and came over to the table as Hermione was fixing her back. What Snape and Hermione didn't realize was that Izzy had seen the whole thing. She had hoped that by her leaving something of the sort would happen. She had watched both of them over the course of lunch they both looked at each other every so often till the other noticed. Then they would look at their food or Hermione would ask Izzy a question.

"So dessert?" Izzy said slyly "How about something hot?" she grinned as Snape and Hermione both blushed.

The rest of lunch went well and everyone left on happy terms. Hermione and Snape planned to meet on the train. Apparently both of them had been "randomly" assigned to chaperone the train ride. This was a new policy that was put into action after the war. So they planned to meet and have breakfast before they went to the train station. This was in a week. Hermione waited till Snape and Izzy apparated home to walk over where Harry and Ron were.

"Hey" both guys said as she came over.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked

"Good" she replied.

Harry laughed as he pulled out his wallet "Did you discover how much she's like you?"

Hermione smiled "Yes and how would you know?"

"She and Angie were doing third year transfiguration. When she spent the night. McGonagall is gonna be happy to have them in Gryffindor."

"Yeah" Hermione chuckled. She wasn't sure which house Izzy would be sorted into.

Harry left to pay the bill.

"So," Ron said "where does this leave us?"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Thanks for reading! **


	9. How about dinner?

A/N: Okay this is kind of short but I have a reason. Alright, I'm gonna have a vote. Here's the question. Should Hermione end up with Ron or Snape in the end? Please send me a message with your vote so that only I get it. Voting will last till probably… July 12 unless I get like a last minute vote that throws thing in a totally different direction. Or if you guys just think this is really cheesy then let me know. (lol I hope it's not) Okay so now I've bored you long enough with this really long note. Enjoy! And don't forget to vote.

Chapter 9

Hermione stared at Ron.

"What do you mean 'where does this leave us'?"

"Us." Ron stared back at her "You know you and me?"

Hermione sighed "Ron I care about you. You're my best mate we've been friends for decades now. Right now I'm really lost with all this Izzy and Snape stuff."

"Izzy stuff" Ron interrupted her

"Huh?"

"You said 'Izzy and Snape stuff'. I thought this was just about your daughter not her father." Ron just assumed she hated Snape. "But, back to my original question. Where does his leave us?"

It was at this moment that Harry walked up.

"You guys ready to go?" Harry smiled. Having no idea what their conversation had been about.

"Yes" Hermione answered a too little fast.

"Alright" Harry said and before Ron could object they were all back at Godric's Hollow.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Izzy, _

_I know we had planned on me spending the night there tomorrow. But…do you think your dad would let you spend the night here again? Dad has to go on a business trip with someone. And Mum hates staying at home alone. So do you think your dad would let you? Otherwise I don't think I can leave my mum. Call me as soon as you can. _

_Angie_

_P.S._

_I would use our phone now if it weren't for the fact my grandfather broke it. But, Mum went to get a new one so by the time you get this it'll be up and running._

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Izzy handed the letter to her Dad. Snape took the letter and read.

"Can I go?"

Snape smiled eh had hoped they would be able to stay there. But, he did enjoy some of his last night alone.

"I suppose"

"Go ahead and call Angie and tell her you can."

"Thanks" Izzy pecked her dad on the cheek and ran to get the phone and call Angie.

After ringing a few times someone answered the phone.

"Hello" it was Mrs. Potter. There was someone laughing in the background.

"Hi is Angie there?"

"Yes," Ginny laughed "let me get her Izzy"

"Thanks"

As Izzy waited she could hear Mrs. Potter yelling at someone. "It could have happened to anyone. It just happened to happen to me that's all."

Someone who sounded like Mr. Potter said "But, the fact that it was you dear who did it just kills me. I know it could have happened to anyone but it's hilarious. Right Mione tell her?"

Then the biggest shock was hearing another voice saying "Ginny…"

"Forget it. I need to take the phone to Izzy"

Then there was quiet.

_Was that Hermione...? I mean Mum…? Oh whatever! Was that her? No… no way it couldn't have been._

Izzy's thoughts were interrupted by Angie answering the phone.

"Hey! Can you come tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Great!" Angie said then all of the sudden she started chuckling.

"Are you guys having a laugh potion together or something?" Izzy asked. She hated not knowing what was so funny.

Angie chuckled again "You know how I said my mum had to go buy a new phone?"

"Yep"

"Well instead of buying a real phone she bought something called a cellophone… I think that's what it's called. But anyway dad had to take it back so while he was taking it back he sent her to buy a real phone. He said it had to say cordless home phone on it. And that when she got it she wouldn't have to sign any papers. So dad went and returned the phone. Mum bought a toy phone!"

Izzy was laughing now.

"So dad had to go back and buy real phone."

"Wow, well at least you got a real phone so I could call you"

"Yeah" Angie smiled then said "Huh? Oh ok Aunt Hermione I'll be right there."

Izzy gasped.

"Hey Izzy I got to go. But how about mom and I come get you at like 6 and then we'll do a girls night out. Sound good?"

"Yeah" Izzy said dumb struck "Ok yeah I gotta go too."

"Alright bye" Izzy and hung up.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Angie and Ginny came and picked up Izzy. Snape hugged his daughter and watched his daughter leave with a Potter. An image he had never thought he would see.

Snape sat down to read his book again. He sat and read for a few hours but what seemed liked to him only minutes. He looked at the clock and realized it was already nine o'clock. Snape got up from his chair and went in the kitchen to whip up something to eat. He used his wand and whipped up some Tomato Basil Pasta. He was sitting down at the table when all of the sudden the door bell rang.

_If that's Teddy he's is gonna wish he never learned how to ring a door bell!_

Snape answered the door and was in shock "Hi"

"Hey" Hermione said holding a stack of books "I was brining over some books I thought Izzy might like."

"Oh yeah" Snape said then shook his head "Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks" she said just as the books were about to spill out of her hands.

"Here let me"

"Oh yeah well…"

"I got 'em"

With a thud the books fell on the floor.

"Here" Snape said with a smile as he waved his wand and sent the books to Izzy's room.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled too "Well I guess I better get going"

"Um… Hermione have you eaten dinner?"

"No not yet"

"Would you like to stay and have dinner with me?" Snape asked

Hermione thought about it for a moment then decided "Yeah I would like that"

"Great" Snape said as he used his wand silently to turn the dinning table into a nice display.

The two sat down to dinner the talk flowed easily between them.

So by the time they had finished their food and were heading out to the living room they were getting along great.

They sat down on the couch and Snape opened a bottle of white wine. Poured a glass for him and Hermione.

"You know" Snape said "I thought you handled yourself very well the other day with Izzy's question."

She whacked him on the shoulder "Severus Snape have you lowered yourself to Minerva? Listening in on other peoples conversations."

"No" he chuckled "not that low. I don't think even Voldermort could go as low as her in eaves dropping."

Hermione chuckled "I'm so glad we can joke about those days now." The smile she had had was starting to disappear.

"Yeah" Snape said "So what do you have planned for your lessons?"

That started Hermione off. She went on and on and on. But, Snape wasn't paying attention to what she was saying he was watching her lips. Those lips he had just kissed the other day. Those soft sweet lips. So many times he had dreamed of her coming back and here she was right in front of him. When all of the sudden he leaned out and kissed her. This was the second time he had done this and he didn't what came over him to make him do it. She kissed him back though so he knew he could go on. They went on like this for awhile.

Then Hermione muffled "Severus should we be doing this?"

"Hermione we both over analyze things like this all the time. Let's just not think for once"

"Whatever you say, sir" She smiled.

They went on a little while longer when Snape said

"You know I've got a room."

Hermione smiled "You thought you were gonna get lucky tonight?"

"I never dreamed I'd get this lucky"

With that Hermione got up and walked backwards to Snape's room.

"You remembered?" Snape muffled

"I never forgot"

With that Snape picked her up and placed her on the bed.

**A/N: I know a cliff hanger. Don't forget to vote. Thanks!**


	10. Beds, Buckets, andProphecies?

**A/N: Hey! Srry it took so long to update. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Please review! Thanks to all who voted and gave there opinion! **

Chapter 10

"So, what do you think you'll get?" Angie asked her friend as skimmed through their menus.

"Um…yeah I think I'm gonna get a cheeseburger and fries." Izzy said, happy that they had something on the menu she liked.

"Is that all you ever get?"

Izzy laughed.

"Well, pretty much yeah."

"Man, I would get sick of eating all those cheeseburgers."

"I don't."

Izzy smiled, thinking about how she and her mother liked the same kind of cheeseburger.

"So anything big happen lately?" Angie asked "It's been really dull at my house."

Angie rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Um… actually yeah." Izzy said while she fumbled with the paper form her straw, "I met my mum."

Ginny choked on her glass of water.

Angie stared at her best friend

"Cool! So what was she like?"

"Actually she was a lot like me." Izzy smiled, "She likes cheeseburgers. She's read a lot of the same books I have. She's read _Hogwarts, a History_ too."

Izzy made a face at her friend. Angie had said she had tried to read _Hogwarts, a History_ and fallen asleep.

Angie rolled her eyes

"My Dad and Uncle Ron said the only reason they're still friends with my Aunt Hermione is because she read _Hogwarts, a History_. So they never had too" Angie laughed.

Ginny placed her face in her hands, shook her head and mumbled, "Oh, no."

Izzy at her friend.

"Who did you say your aunt was?"

"Hermione." Angie said puzzled for a moment. Then she realized what she had just said. She had forgotten till this moment who Izzy's mum was.

Izzy stared at her.

"Hermione as in Hermione Granger?"

Angie squirmed as she answered, "Yes, as in Hermione Granger"

"Excuse me." Izzy said as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Angie followed her friend into the bathroom. Only to wish she hadn't. Izzy threw-up.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" Angie asked.

"I guess for now. I think I need to go home now though." Izzy said.

"Ok." Angie said as she left the bathroom.

_Why did I have to open up my big mouth? She probably thinks us becoming friends was all planned. I bet she hates me now._

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Back at the house….**

Severus slowly un-buttoned Hermione's shirt as she pulled his off of him. Snape was kissing her neck as she caressed his back. Slowly but surely Snape was on top of Hermione. They went on like this for quite a while, Snape slowly kissing her everywhere.

He had dreamed of this happening one day. All those years of her being gone he had missed her. Whether he wanted to admit it to her or not. She was the one thought in his head that always came back. The one thing he could never forget. As much as he tried. He hid the truth form his daughter and the world but, when he saw her in the store a few weeks back he knew then he had to have her back. Yes she had hurt him and there was still hurt. But, she was still his. She had always been his. All these thoughts kept zooming though his head as he held her in his arms.

Hermione wanted him so bad. Over the years she had been rather dumb with guys. Like Ginny once said "_You get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men…It's your thing_." This was true after work she would go down to the Leaky Cauldron, drink then meet some wizard, then they'd drink together, get drunk, Apparate to her house, then sleep together. Then she would rinse and repeat. But, through all the years the only guy she constantly thought about was Severus. Every time she decided she was going to try and come back to him. Something in the back of her head would say, _'He's probably moved on. Why would he want you? You left him.'_ And then she would go to the bar and repeat her trend. But, now hear she was with him. She didn't think she would ever get to feel like this again. There was something about Severus. Whenever she saw him or even thought about him she would get butterflies in her stomach.

They continued on this way. It seemed like everything they were thinking collided into each other and exploded. Afterwards the two laid there holding each other.

"I love you Hermione." Snape said as he gently kissed her on the top of her head.

She smiled it had been so long since she had heard that. She loved it.

"I love you too Severus."

They soon fell asleep holding each other.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Click. Izzy opened the door to the house.

"Come on in" she waved to Ginny and Angie.

"Dad?" Izzy called as she shut the door.

"Dad! Where are you?" she called. Assuming he was in his room she looked back her guest and said "Wait here a minute."

She walked to her Dad's door and opened it.

"Dad?" she called. Then looked to the bed "And Mum?"

"Shit!' Snape yelled jumping out the bed, very grateful that he had put his boxers back on before falling asleep.

Izzy ran into the bathroom and threw up for the second time that night. She locked the door and sat down on the floor to think.

_Geez. What is with today? First I find out my mum is best friends with my friends dad. Only to come home after being sick because of her. To see her and Dad in bed together. Only to get sick because of her again. What is going on?_

On the outside of the door Ginny was telling Snape what happened. Hermione walked up trying to button up her shirt the rest of the way.

"We uhh…" Ginny stopped as she saw Hermione coming out of what she assumed was Snapes room. Ginny glared at Hermione "… were eating and Angie was talking about her Aunt Hermione and then they both put two and two together. Then Izzy went in the bathroom and threw up."

_Potter's kid is a loud mouth just like him._ Snape thought to himself.

_She is not. She just likes to talk. And if anything Draco was a bigger loud the mouth than Harry._ Hermione thought at him.

_I forgot I taught you Legilimens. I'm not having that argument about those two right now. Let's focus on our daughter right now._

"You know" Ginny said tapping her foot "I hate it when you do that Hermione." Ginny glared at her.

Hermione blushed "Sorry Gin."

"So she's sick?" Snape asked

"I think so." Ginny said.

"Alright. Thanks for bringing her home" Snape nodded and left to check on his daughter.

_Can you show your friend and her daughter out?_

_I suppose._

Hermione showed Ginny and Angie out while Snape walked to the bathroom.

"Izzy?" he knocked on the door "Are you okay?"

His question was answered by the sound of Izzy throwing up.

He opened the door and pulled her hair up out of her face.

"Thanks" she said as she sat up.

"Come on" he said picking her up and taking her to her room and sitting her down on her bed.

Hermione walked into the room with a potion.

"Here" she handed it to Izzy.

"Thanks" Izzy said weakly

Snape looked at Hermione. _We need to talk to her about what she saw._

_Yeah I know. I'm still new at this what do we say? _

_The truth. _

That had been Izzy and Snape one thing. They were honest with each other. Truthfully he had not told her about his past. But, she had never asked so there was no need to bring it up. He had also never told her that her mum had still been in school when they started dating. But, again Izzy had never asked so there was not point to say anything. But, they were always honest with each other.

"Izzy. We need to talk about what you saw just a minute ago."

Izzy turned over on her bed so she was facing the wall instead of them.

"I don't feel good I know what you guys were doing."

Snape looked at her in surprise trying to figure out where she would have learned about _that_.

"What do you mean you know what we were doing?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. She hated talking about stuff like this. She had started her period a year ago and didn't even tell her dad. They had been at school when it happened. So she asked Professor McGonagall for some pads casually. She and her dad were close but they didn't talk about stuff like that. They were honest with each other but, this was one thing she didn't tell him. And Izzy was happy with that. And she most defiantly did not want to talk to her new found mum.

Snape was getting nervous he didn't like talking to Izzy about stuff like this. He had freaked when he thought she was starting her period. But, thankfully she hadn't. He was dreading the day he had to talk to her about it.

Hermione was freaking out inside. She was not good the whole parenting thing.

_Geez. Right after I meet my kid for the first time in 11 years. I sleep with her dad and she walks in! What am I supposed to do? Am not a parent…well I am but, I'm still new at it. Oh she must hate me now. Shit! _

_She doesn't hate you Hermione. _Snape thought to her. _If she hated you she'd be yelling. _

"Look," Izzy said sitting up in bed "I don't feel good. I know what you guys were doing. Right now I'm still processing it. I'll let you know when I feel better what I think. Now excuse me."

She ran into the bathroom. _Alright whatever I have it's not nerves cause I feel like I'm gonna die. _

Snape came in and cleaned up her mess. Carried her back into her room and brought her a bucket. He sent Hermione to get the thermometer. They both got her to finally go to sleep after Snape made her take a sleep potion.

Snape and Hermione were sitting on the couch it was one in the morning now. They were exhausted they had spent a lot of time holding buckets or cleaning them.

"So is this isn't exactly what you had planned for tonight? Is it?" Hermione asked resting her head on Snape's.

"No, but this is nice." Snape said wrapping his arms around her.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trelawney fainted to the ground as Harry sat down in shock.

Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulders. "I know what you just heard has come as a great shock. But, I thought you would be able to inform the persons mentioned in this. Take a few days to let it settle in."

Harry stood up nodded at Dumbledore and apparated home.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	11. Savior, Brains, Fire

**Sorry it's so late! Please Review! Thanks! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

_Three children in birth. One from a Savior and his love. One from a Brain and her love. One from a Fire and his mistake. All in equal age. Together with the help of the three friends will protect the world from mortal peril. _

"I just don't understand" Harry said to himself as he sat at home "I get the Savior and love. And Brain and her love. But what I don't what I don't understand is Fire and his mistake. I mean I know who Fire is. But, Ron doesn't have a child. Does he? No, no he would have told me. But, does he know?"

"No, Mr. Potter I do not believe he knows." Dumbledore said from behind him.

Harry jumped and pulled his wand out.

Dumbledore chuckled "Please forgive me Mr. Potter but, I felt the need to check on you. I would like to give you a clue as to who Ron's child is. You might try and think about Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding. That should give you a good start." With a POP Dumbledore was gone.

_Why does he always have to play the guessing game? Bill and Fleur's wedding what happened their? _Harry thought to himself.

Harry pulled out his pensive and stared into it. He felt that sinking sensation again. Down he went into his memories of the wedding reception that was at The Burrow.

"_Harry, you look good in your dress robes." Ginny winked at him. _

Present Harry laughed remembering that taking those clothes off had been a lot more fun then putting them on that day.

"_Thanks" Harry said. _

_Winking back at her grabbing her hand trying to head towards the broom shed. When all of the sudden Ron came running up yelling _

"_Harry!" Ron yelled. _

"_What!" _

"_I-i-t-t-'s them" Ron pointed behind him _

"_Hide me!" Ron yelped in a high pitched tone. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes. Not only had her brother just ruined her fun. He was making a big prat of himself. _

"_Veela" she scoffed as she walked off. _

"_Gin…" Harry sighed "wait!" But it was too late she and Hermione had already started gabbing in the corner. Hermione had just shown up yesterday because the three of them started training the next day. "Damn it Ron! Why do you keep running away from them?" _

"_Because I end up kissing one of them or proposing to them. You gotta help me." Ron said panicked "I mean I can't go off getting married cause of some spell. I'm a man" he said adjusting his jacket. "I have to keep my priorites straight." Then he whined "Stay close to me please!"_

"_What happened to 'I'm a man'?" Harry chuckled_

"_Harry please" Ron said then he put a serious face on "These chicks have gone bonkers. They're all hoped up on hormones. With all this wedding stuff they're desperate."_

_Harry glared at him "Clearly they're desperate if they like you. And I know that all the women here are hoped up on hormones I'm trying to use that to my advantage right now."_

"_Okay first off gross! I didn't want to know that about my sister." Ron said "Second please , please help me!" _

"_No" Harry said shortly _

"_No?" Ron said _

"_No, I have to go" Harry said getting up. He patted his friend on the back "Maybe you'll find one you like." _

_Ron looked as though Harry had given him the death sentence "Alright thanks anyway Harry." _

_Ron face lightened up all of the sudden "I know! Maybe Mione will **pretend** to be my girlfriend!" _

"_Yeah, I would go try that" Harry said with mock encouragement. _

"_Oh no!" Ron got up and ran the Veela had come looking for him "Mione!" _

_Harry chuckled. He pitied Hermione right now. But he sighed and walked off to the broom shed where he knew Ginny was waiting for him._

Present Harry wondered if he could leave his past self and go and see what happened while he and Ginny were "occupied". He figured it wouldn't hurt to try. And with that he walked off in the direction Ron had run in.

"_No Ron I will not pretend to be your girlfriend so you can weasel your way out of this! Go get drunk or something!" Hermione yelled at him. _

"_But Mione!" Ron pleaded "Fine maybe I will go get drunk!" _

_Hermione had walked off before he said this. Or her answer might have been different. _

_Ron stormed off to the bar. _

"_What can I get'cha?" the bartender asked Ron as he sat down at the bar. _

"_Whatever you can make that has the most alcohol." Ron said slouching down onto the bar._

"_Right away sir. Another drink for you Miss?" the bartender asked the girl sitting next to Ron. _

_There came a hiccup "Please" _

_The bartender handed them each of them their drinks. _

_Ron looked over at the girl "To a nice drink in peace" he held up his glass as she turned "Gabrielle?" _

"_Ron?" _

"_Yeah, hey aren't you a little young to be drinking?" _

"_No, I am onzee a year younger zhan you."_

"_Oh, well then bottoms up" He gulped down his entire drink. _

"Nice Ron" Present Harry said.

"_What's in that drink mate?" Ron asked the bartender. _

"_Um… just about everything in the bar" the bartender said. _

"_Alright get me another" Ron said handing his glass back. _

_The bartender took the glass back. _

"_Wait" Gabrielle said. She leaned in to the bartender and whispered something in his ear._

_The bartender smiled and walked to the back. He came back with a green bottle marked Jagermeister._

"_Have you ever had Jagermeister?" Gabrielle asked. _

"_Uh…no. Should I have?" _

"_I zink zee answer is yes" she said playfully pouring each of them a shot glass of it. _

"_Too Bill and Fleur" Gabrielle said holding her glass up. _

_The nest shot was to good in-laws, then an open bar, then to the bartender, then to attractive company, then to beautiful blondes, and hot red heads. This went on for awhile till all of the Jagermeister was gone and then all the vodka was gone. By the end they were both shit-face drunk._

"_Psst" Ron giggled loudly to Gabrielle "I got a room upstairs ya wanna come up?" _

_Gabrielle nodded. _

_Slowly but surely they walked up to Ron's room. _

Present Harry chose not to be in the room he stood outside till he was sure that they had done what he though they had done. Then he pulled himself out if his memory and sat at his desk to think.

Harry pulled out his ink and parchment and wrote a note to Ron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I'm Sorry it's soo Short and Soo late! I'm on vaction and it's hard to drive and type. It took me three days to get to where I was going. lol So maybe This will get you guys through till I get back from my trip. I'm in New Jersey at the beach. I love it! If any of you guys are from around here send me a message I'm lookin for something to do. lol Please review! Thank you guys for being so patient!**


	12. A secret, a train ride, and a son?

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry that is took me so long to update! Hopefully this will make up for it. I would also like to ask for everyone to please please review. It's noce to know that you guys are enjoying the story. I hope to respond to all the reviews I have gotten soon. Thanks to all who have reviewed! So anyways here's the story…**

**Chapter 12**

**A few days later**

Hermione left the house after Izzy was better a few days later. Hermione slept on the couch while she stayed there. When she left she said she'd meet them at their house the next week to leave for the train station together. After leaving the house she decided to go have a talk with Ron. She knew that that night she had leaded him on. She knew he loved her. She just didn't love him like that. He was her best mate just like Harry was her best mate. She apparated to his house. She paced in front of the door for a minute thinking about how she was going to say what she needed to say. She finally knocked on the door.

"Hello" Ron said answering the door. He was hunched over, and then he looked up and realized who it was he stood up. "Hey" he said smiling.

"Ron" Hermione nodded "Can I come in?"

"Sure" he said opening the door further and letting her in. He was scratching the back of his head as he said "Sorry it's a little messy. I'm trying to pack for school. You know I never thought I'd say that again after my seventh year."

"Yeah I know me either." she smiled thinking back to their school days "Ron we need to talk."

Ron hunched his shoulders he assumed what they needed to "talk" about.

"Ok" he said he motioned her to sit in one of the chairs "What about?"

_What about? Geez that was a dumb thing for me to say. Of course I know what the bloody hell about. _

"Listen, I know what happened. Was, umm well it was special. But, Ron I'm so sorry. I-I just found Izzy again. And I need to focus on that right now…"

Ron nodded. He was trying to keep his cool. He didn't want to act like a big ninny and get emotional over it. He was a bachelor. Sure she needed to take care of her kid. He could accept that excuse. It wasn't a turn down it was just a rain check.

"Ron? That's not all." Hermione realized he was out in space.

"Uh, sorry. Continue please"

"Well, I think that Severus and I are going to try again. You know I was young when we got married. And Ron I-I think I love him."

Ron set his jaw. He was **not** gonna react to this. He was gonna be just Ron. Ron, Hermione best mate. Or at least he was gonna try. He wasn't going to be Ron in love with Hermione.

"Ron" she continued "I just wanted to come tell you. Because I don't want what happened between us to effect our friendship. So can we still be friends?" She asked him. She looked like if he said no she would brake into tears.

"Yes" the words were out of his mouth faster than he knew it.

Hermione jumped up in the air and hugged him.

_If this is the only way I get to be her friend then I'll take it. Hopefully it won't kill me._

The two sat together for awhile talking then they said goodbye.

They had made plans with Harry to meet at the three broomsticks the night before the Hogwarts express left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**The night before the Hogwart's Express left**

It had been a whole week since Harry had learned the prophecy. Harry sat at the bar worrying. This was not the future he had wanted for his child. For anyone's child. But it seemed that seemed to be what was happening to not only his daughter. But, his best friends children as well.

He had to tell them. But he just couldn't.

_That's it. _Harry said to himself.

"I have to tell them" Harry said out loud.

"Tell us what mate?" Ron asked as they walked up.

"Oh, uh nothing" Harry said. "Shall we order" he opened up his menu.

_Wimp._ Harry thought to himself.

They ordered. They were sitting there chit-chatting. Talking about the old days when they were in school. Harry mentioned it felt odd to already have a kid of his own going off to school. Hermione agreed with him. Then she made fun of Ron for not having any kids yet. Harry coughed out all the beer that had been in his mouth.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked as he swished his wand to clean the mess up.

"Yeah. Yeah of course" Harry said "Just went down the wrong way that's all."

"You know" Hermione said "I would love for Izzy to meet both of you."

Harry chuckled a bit "Hermione I already have. And she thinks I'm pretty cool." Harry said fixing the collar of his shirt.

Ron laughed "That's only cause she hasn't met me yet. But yeah. When do I get to meet her? I would say tomorrow cause I have to ride on the train. But I want you to be there when I meet her."

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said "I have to ride the train tomorrow too. You can meet her then. We'll do it during lunch time. Sound good?"

"Yeah" Ron was smiling from ear to ear. However the smile was wiped off his face two seconds later.

"Severus will be there too" Hermione smiled.

_Great_ Ron thought to himself _It'll be you me, your kid, and Snape. My dream come true. _

Hermione got up and went to go get more drinks from the bar.

Harry sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"The fact that you have to eat lunch with Snape tomorrow. I'll be thinking about you around lunch time. Laughing." Harry replied still sniggering.

"Ha, Ha" Ron said sarcastically.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked as she came back with their drinks.

"Oh nothing" Ron said.

Harry was staring at Ron "We were just talking about how excited Ron is about tomorrow."

Ron glared at Harry and Harry grinned back.

"I'm so glad you're going to get to meet Izzy."

"Yeah me too" Ron said.

Right then their food arrived.

They kept talking. Hermione ended up teasing Ron again about not having any kids.

As Ron was explaining that bachelors don't have kids as Harry choked on the fry that was in his mouth.

"Jesus, Harry no more eating" Ron joked as he smacked Harry on the back to help get the food out.

"I guess so" Harry fake chuckled. Only Hermione noticed. Ron was to busy trying to make sure Harry wasn't choking.

Hermione eyed him she noticed that for the rest of the night. Harry kept quiet and kept his distance. She knew him all to well. He only acted like this when he was keeping something secret. She didn't push him about it. She asked him if he was okay. He told her he was fine. Then when Ron left to go to the bathroom. She asked him if there was anything he wanted to tell her or Ron. He again replied no. But, when she had asked he had put on a strained face. But she knew if he wasn't ready to say he wasn't going to say.

They ended the night. With Harry thinking about how much of a coward he was. Ron still longing for Hermione. And Hermione wondering what Harry was hiding from them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ronald James Delacour we need to leave. You have to get to the train station." Gabrielle called up the stairs.

She didn't know why she was letting her son go to Hogwarts. He had received the letter but she worried that someone might recognize him. He did after all take after his father. Red hair, tall and gangly, freckles everywhere. He was the miniature of Ron. Gabby had become pregnant after she had slept with Ron. But, she chose to keep it quiet. To this day even Fleur doesn't know who the father was. Every now and then her sister would look at RJ then look at her husband Bill. Gabby knew what she was thinking. It didn't surprise her. Her sister had always been possessive about things like men. But, since she and Bill hadn't been able to have any kids they loved to spoil James.

"I'm coming Mum" James said hauling down his trunk.

Gabby felt a stab it had always killed her that she had stayed in London. Her son hadn't grown up in the same culture as her.

"Let's go" she said shooing him out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dad!" Izzy yelled down the hall "Mum will be here any second!"

"I know, know I'm coming" Snape chuckled.

He felt strange. Sure Izzy had been at Hogwarts most of her life. But, now she was a student. He couldn't see her in between classes. He couldn't praise her gloriously when she made the perfect potion. But what killed him most was that she wouldn't be living with him anymore. Since she was born Snape could come back to his quarters after a ruff day and see Izzy and that would brighten his day. But, now she would be sleeping in the dormitories.

There was a knock at the door.

"Dad will you get it? I'm still packing my trunk." Izzy called.

"Sure. Hey! Wait a minute you told me you packed it last night." Snape answered back.

"Sorry I can't hear you your too far away"

"Just finish packing!" Snape chuckled "You're such a procrastinator like your mother."

"Wait!" Izzy came running down the hall in jeans and an undershirt.

She was tangled up in her shirt she was putting on. Once she got it settled on her she looked at her dad and said.

"Dad you know that necklace Mum sent me?"

Snape nodded.

"Do you still have it?"

Snape smiled and nodded. He pulled the necklace off the top of his dresser.

"Thank you" she smiled up at her Dad.

"Can you help me put it on?" She asked as she turned around and lifted up her hair.

He smiled now too. He leaned down and put the necklace on her.

"Alright let's go" Izzy said as she ran to the front door.

"Did you finish packing!" Snape called after her.

"Um, no" He chuckled go finish packing.

Izzy sighed fine.

Snape laughed and he walked to the door.

He opened it.

"Hello" he said as he saw Hermione.

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well hello to you too" Hermione said. As she kissed him on the lips.

"Mum" Izzy ran out of her room. "Hey" she said as she gave her a hug.

"Hey, you're trunk packed?" Hermione asked.

"Yep let's go"

They loaded the trunks with Snape into the fireplace and he flooed them all to platform 9 ¾. Then Izzy went then Hermione. Glancing around the room she sighed and flooed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Angie" Ginny called into the room next to hers. "Get your trunk down to the front door we need to go!"

The Potters had rented two apartments at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had requested from Mr. Weasley for a Ministry Car to take them to the Platform 9 ¾. Since Mr. Weasley had become Minister of Magic lots of things had changed.

Harry half thought about keeping Angie home from school. He feared what would happen to her. But, he knew if Dumbledore was there she would be safe. As would the other two children. But, where was the third child? Harry knew he needed to find Gabrielle Delacour. But, how he couldn't just go up to Fleur and ask where her sister lives.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled.

Harry jumped out of his thoughts and grabbed the rest of the things they needed and walked out of their room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron loaded up the last of his thing into his old school trunk.

He sighed. He never thought he'd be the one alone.

"I guess I better go" Ron said to his empty apartment.

He had packed most of his stuff and sent it to the school to his quarters already. But he just felt it would be odd to not have a trunk to load onto the train.

Ron locked the door and apparated to Platform 9 ¾.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone arrived at the Platform around the same time. Izzy and Snape went onto the train. Izzy wanted to get the best compartment for her and Angie to sit in. Snape went to see if the third teacher was in the teacher compartment yet. Hermione giggled as he left she had forgotten to tell him that Ron was the third teacher.

"Aunt Hermione what are you doing here?" Angie asked as she came up and hugged her Aunt.

"Well," Hermione looked at Harry "Am I allowed to tell her now Harry?"

"Tell me what?" Angie was excited.

"I'm going to be a teacher at Hogwarts this year." Hermione said.

"So am I" Ron said walking up and swinging Angie into his arms.

"Are you serious?" Angie asked

"Yep" Harry nodded

"Awesome!"

"You think so?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah!" Angie said "Cause I know Uncle Ron will let me get away with anything!"

"I will, will I?" Ron had a look of mock shock on his face.

Angie hugged her Uncle and gave him a kiss.

"I guess I will" Ron chuckled.

Angie slipped out of his arms and ran up to her mum. The final blow to get aboard the train was blowing.

"Bye Mum" Angie hugged and kissed her mum.

"Bye sweetie. I love you. Write me lots okay?"

"Okay I will. I love you too." Angie said. Then she headed over to her dad and hugged him "Bye Dad I love you."

"I love you too" he said as he held her. "Angie listen to me" Harry pulled her off to the side. "Look I need you to promise me you'll be careful. Alright?"

Angie nodded "But, why?"

"I can't explain right now" Harry said "just promise me okay? Be careful who you trust and if you have any problems go see Professor Dumbledore. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Angie looked at her dad.

Harry knew she could tell something was wrong. But, he needed her not to go off and do something stupid like he had.

"Daddy do I need to be scared or whatever it is your worried about?"

"No. no I just want you to be careful" He knew that she could tell her was lying through his teeth.

"Alright" she smiled. "I love you" she hugged him and he hugged her.

Harry held her tight. He didn't want to let her go but, he new he had to. He had planned on popping up at Hogwarts from time to time to check up on her.

Angie let go of him "I guess this is it" she said as she walked towards the train.

"I guess so" Harry said he could feel a single tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away before anyone could see it.

After Angie was on the train something distracted Harry. He and Ginny had said their goodbyes to Ron and Hermione the two of them were on the train. When all of the sudden Harry saw what he thought looked like Ron except he was 17 years younger. Then behind him trailed a woman he had seen in a memory just days before.

"RJ! Come here" Gabby called to her son.

"Mum I'll miss the train of we don't hurry up." Threw his trunk onto the train.

"RJ I know. But as your mother I would like to be able to hug and kiss you good bye."

Gabby leaned in and kissed him on the cheek then hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too Mum" RJ said as he stepped up onto the train "Bye!"

"Write to me all the time!" she called as the train pulled away.

Harry stood there staring at her. He waved goodbye to Angie. Nut then he started staring at Gabby again. Gabby turned around and realized who was staring at her. She gasped then with a pop she apparated.

"Damn it" Harry said. He figured he shouldn't have stared at her. He needed to talk to Dumbledore on how to approach the other parents involve in the situation.

"Come on Ginny" Harry put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I-I j-j-just miss her that's all. And our friends too." Ginny sobbed.

"I know" Harry said as they left Platform 9 ¾.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Angie got onto the train. She and Izzy had made plans to sit together. Angie knew Izzy would get there first because her family had knack for being late. She started searching for her. Luckily the first compartment she opened there was Izzy.

"Hey!" Izzy jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Can you believe it? We're getting to go to school. Maybe we'll get to be in the same house!" Angie said as she sat down.

At this Izzy frowned.

"What's wrong?" Angie asked her friend.

"What house were your parents in?" Izzy asked

"Gryffindor."

"You know my mom right?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah" Angie felt awkward cause. It felt weird to have known her best friends mom longer than her best friend had.

"What house was she in?"

"Gryffindor too."

Izzy sighed.

"Why?" Angie asked.

"Well because my Dad is Head of Slytherin house."

"Oh" Angie said.

"So I want to be in the same house as you. But, I don't want to hurt my dad's feelings if I don't get to be in house."

"Man, that's gotta be hard."

Izzy nodded.

Then all of the sudden Izzy looked like she was going to be sick.

Angie hadn't been facing the door of their compartment. So she turned around in time to see a boy. A cute boy in her opinion.

"Well, hello Izzy" said the drawling voice of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Draco" Izzy rolled her eyes.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in the past few weeks."

"I've been good. Listen we-"

"You know in proper society it would be polite for you to introduce me to your gorgeous friend." Draco sat down next Angie and held his hand out. "Hello I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps you've heard of my family."

Angie shook his hand and was laughing. "Actually yes I have heard of your family"

"Really" Draco was looking smug about it.

"Yeah my dad you used to beat the shit out of your Dad."

Draco frowned "Who are you?" he asked a little snobby like.

"I'm Angelique Marie Potter. Angie for short though."

Draco sat up on disgust "A Potter! My father warned me about you."

"My Dad warned me about you too" Angie was laughing. As was Izzy.

"I must be going" Draco said with his nose in the air "Izzy I hope to see you in our house this evening."

With that Draco left.

The girls sat there in a fit of giggles.

"Ugh," Izzy said "I can't stand him. Dad makes me go over with him when he goes to see Mr. Malfoy. Actually I don't really like either of them. Draco has always been a snob."

Angie laughed.

All of the sudden they heard a crash outside their door.

Both ran to the compartment door. To see a boy with red hair on the ground. And Draco brushing past him. Scoffing at the fact that he had to step over him. Izzy and Angie looked at each other rolled their eyes and went out and helped him up.

"Uh…thanks." The boy said standing up "I was trying to find a place to sit down."

"Here come sit with us" Izzy said. She thought this boy whoever he was, was cute.

"Thanks"

The three of them walked into the compartment. Angie lounged on to one of the seats, and Izzy and the boy sat down next to each other. There was and awkward pause for a moment where Izzy and the boy kind of stared at each other, then the boy jumped.

"Oh, uh my name is RJ, Ronald James Delacour." He said still staring at Izzy.

"Hi, I'm Izzy" Izzy said she didn't notice RJ staring at her cause she was staring at him.

They sat there for a moment till Angie broke the silence.

"I'm Angie" she held out a hand. She was trying to figure out if they were having a staring contest or what was going on.

"Oh," RJ jumped again

Then taking Angie hand he said "Hey"

"Did you say your last name's Delacour?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's my Aunt maiden name. Maybe you know her"

"I doubt it. But, maybe. What's her name?" RJ asked

"Fleur Delacour Weasley"

"Aunt Fleur?"

"Well yeah that's what I call her" Angie said. _Geez what a dumb question. I just said she's my Aunt._

"Well, yeah I know that but my Aunts name is Fleur. Is your Aunt married to Bill Weasley?"

"Yeah, that's my mom's brother. I love Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur too."

"Wow that's weird. That we've never met before. Pretty cool that we did though. Huh?"

"I guess so" Angie said.

Izzy yawned.

"Are you tired?" Angie asked.

"Yeah" Izzy said "I had to get up extra early to pack. I forgot to do it last night."

Izzy reclined back on her side of the booth "I'm gonna take a nap"

RJ yawned as well "Yeah my Mum woke me up extra early so she could say goodbye to me a thousand times. I think I'm gonna take a nap too."

"Okay you two. Just leave me here awake by myself. I guess I'll just read or something." Izzy sighed.

She looked into her book bag and realized she didn't have any books in it. This was crazy because Angie always had a book with her to read! Izzy sighed and stood up maybe Aunt Hermione would have a book. So. Angie opened her compartment door to go and look for her Aunt.

Angie was walking when she ran into her cousin Georgie.

"Oh, hey Georgie sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

"Oh, it's okay." Georgie was George's son. Georgie was in his third year at Hogwarts. Georgie and his dad lived above Weasley Wizarding Wees main store. Georgie's mom had died when he was a baby. So it was just him and his dad.

"Have you seen my Aunt Hermione?" Angie asked

"Um… yeah she's in that compartment down on the end. My suggestion to you is to stay in there for at least the next…" Georgie looked at his watch "About 8 minutes. Yeah 8 minutes. That should give enough time for the stench to clear away."

"What are you up too?" Angie asked.

Georgie was very big on the whole pranking people thing. One time he put fizzing wizzbee's in a pie Grandma had made for the whole family. He put so many in it. The family was glad they had been inside eating. Man oh man Angie remembered how much trouble Georgie got in for that. Her Grandmother usually never yelled at them but WOW. Angie couldn't understand everything Grandma had said but what she did hear was "WHY?" "JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" "YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CAN'T REACH YOU RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I'M STUCK IN THE AIR!" Those were the few things she could hear. She smiled the good days.

Georgie grinned "Oh nothing to much. Just doing some advertising for Uncle Fred and Dad. That's all."

Angie rolled her eyes "I don't even want to know. I'll just stay in there for 9 minutes."

Angie started walking away.

"Angie I only said 8 minutes though." Georgie called after her.

"I know but, just incase."

Georgie ran up to her "Hey if you're gonna be in there could you try and make sure Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Snape stay in there please."

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though"

Georgie kissed her on the head "Thanks little cuz. Love you."

"That's what you keep telling me" Angie said.

Georgie laughed and walked away.

Angie shook her head at him then knocked on the door.

"Come in" called a familiar voice.

Angie opened the door.

"Oh hey!" Hermione said as Angie came in.

"Hi" Angie said to the three adults.

"Hey Ang" Ron said.

"Hello" Snape said.

The three of them had had a bad start. Ron and Snape of course tried to get along for Hermione's sake but the two ended up fighting anyway. So Ron was sitting on one booth and Snape and Hermione were on the other booth. Snape had made sure that Ron and Hermione were not sitting together. Even if he and Hermione were not publicly showing whatever they had going on. He didn't want Weasley to get any ideas.

"What can we help you with?" Hermione asked.

"Well Izzy's sleeping and I don't have any books with me. I was wondering if you had any I could borrow for the train ride?"

"Of course you can." Hermione pulled out her book bag filled with books. "Pick one"

"Oh geez. It still kills me that you're a bookworm like Mione." Ron said shaking his head.

"Spreading your disease Hermione?" Snape asked.

"No, not entirely. Thank god she couldn't get Angie to read Hogwarts a History. Or read the all of her class books." Ron said.

Angie stuck her tongue out "I only like reading fun books"

"I like Hogwarts a History" Snape said.

"Figures" Ron scoffed.

"What'd you say Weasley?"

Angie picked out her book and was getting ready to leave. She had a feeling she didn't want to be present for whatever was going to happen.

"I didn't stutter" Ron said

"Why you little-"

BAM

There was smoke coming under the door.

"Georgie!" Angie yelled and she opened the door.

"Georgie?" Ron said then realizing that Georgie and smoke meant that his nephew had been doing some advertising for Fred and George. Ron ran out behind Angie to see his nephew one the floor looking like he had just exploded a mini bomb. Ron started laughing.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed "It isn't funny!"

"Yes it is" Ron was still laughing.

Angie was helping Georgie up.

"Georgie" Hermione said in a sympathetic tone "what happened?"

Ron was still laughing "You really need to ask? Think who his father is Hermione."

Snape walked out from the compartment.

Georgie looked like he was going to die.

"Weasley" Snape said in his you-know-you're-in-T-R-O-U-B-L-E tone.

"Yes sir" both Weasley's standing there said.

Ron did it on instinct because he had done it for so many years. Georgie did it out of fear.

"I meant him" Snape said looking at Ron.

Ron glared back at him.

Hermione stood in front of the two "You two go back in there and sit down. I'll deal with this"

"But-but" Snape whined. He hadn't been able to give any Gryffindors detention in two months. This was his passion she was messing with.

"Go" she pointed at the door "Angie you can go back to your compartment"

"Is Georgie going to be okay?"

"Yes, yes he will be fine"

Angie got up and left to go.

"Aunt Hermione, it was just an accident. You see dad must've packed some stuff in my back pack" Georgie tried to chuckle a little "you know dad a real practical joker. So basically I was just an almost innocent bystander. So there's no need to punish me. Right?"

Hermione grinned "Clever you come up with that one yourself or did you and your dad work on that line together."

"I thought of it myself" Georgie answered "You're not gonna punish me are ya?"

"We'll see I still remember floating at The Burrow for four hours. So we'll see what I decide."

Georgie looked like at that minute he would rather have Snape back to give him his punishment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Angie went back to her compartment to find Izzy and RJ sleeping. What she didn't notice was them holding hands. Or the fact that Izzy's head was on top of RJ's shoulder. Angie snuggled up on the booth she was sitting on and started reading her book. She didn't realize how much time had passed till. Professor Snape knocked on then opened the door.

"Hi" Angie said

"Hello" Snape said then all of the sudden his face was not smiling anymore. He had turned to see his daughter sitting with a boy. But, not only was she sitting with him she was holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Izzy?" Snape said a little too loud.

Izzy jumped when she heard her father "Daddy hi!"

Snape glared at RJ some what dumbstruck "Boy?"

RJ sat up. RJ realized why he was glaring and him and yanked his hand away from Izzy's and held it out to shake Snape's hand.

"Hello sir I'm RJ"

Snape looked like he was going to kill RJ.

"So, dad what are you doing here?" Izzy asked stepping between the two of them. She had seen her dad's face when boys looked at her. Or even talked to her.

"Your mother would like for you to come have lunch with us. She wants you to meet a friend of hers." Snape said still glaring at RJ.

"Oh yeah I remember her saying something about that. Okay" Izzy stood up and looked at her two friends "I'll see you guys later."

And she left with her dad.

"Izzy who was that boy?" Snape asked

"Oh that's just RJ he didn't have anywhere to sit so he came and sat with us." Izzy waved it off.

"A likely story" Snape mumbled to himself.

The two walked into the compartment where Hermione had laid out some lunch.

"Hi, Izzy" Hermione said as Izzy walked in.

"Hey, mum" Izzy said back.

"Izzy this is very old friend of mine. Izzy I'd like you to meet Ron. He's going to be your History Professor. "

"Hi, Izzy it's nice to meet you" Ron said "I think you know my niece Angie?"

"Yeah she's my best friend" Izzy said she liked this guy Ron so far.

They all sat down to have some lunch. Hermione had conjured up some cheeseburgers and fries her and Izzy's favorite food.

The talk flowed smoothly. Everyone got along. Izzy enjoyed hearing about her mum, Ron, and Harry. But she wondered why dad wasn't in any of his stories surely Ron had known her dad. After they had finished eating Ron excused himself to go check on his nephew Georgie. Hermione went too because she didn't wan Ron using magic to help Georgie out with his punishment.

Snape put his arm around his daughter and sighed "So how do you like being a student so far?"

"It's great" Izzy said "I've mostly just been sleeping but, I enjoyed it so."

Snape nodded he could tell something was wrong but he wasn't sure what.

"Izzy is something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. I-I just I'm nervous about the sorting."

"What's there to be nervous about you just sit down and put the hat on? You've seen it done a million times" he teased her.

"No that" she giggled "it's just that… you're head of Slytherin and Mum's a Gryffindor. And I'm worried I'm gonna hurt your feelings or hurt her feelings if I don't go into your house or hers." Izzy sighed.

"Ahh, I see" Snape said he was glad this was all that was wrong "Izzy your Mum and I will love you no matter what house you get sorted into. Alright?"

"Alright" she smiled

"Now if you get into Hufflepuff then I'll have to tear the sorting hat to pieces"

Izzy laughed.

"Now go hang out with your friends." Snape chuckled "But. No touching boys. Got me?"

"Daddy"

"I mean it!" Snape called after her as she left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the train ride was un-eventful. But, the end of the train ride Izzy, RJ, and Angie we're best friends. When they thought it was about time to get off the train they put on their robes. The train pulled into the station and they all got out.

"Firs' years come with me!" Hagrid yelled with his booming voice.

"Uncle Hagrid!" Angie yelled hugging Hagrid.

"Aye Angie yer ready for yer trip across the lake?"

"Yep here I want you to meet my friends this is RJ and this is-"

"Izzy, aye I know I've known Izzy since before she could walk."

"Cool" Angie said as she, RJ, and Izzy got into the boat.

They had an uneventful boat ride across the river. Angie had hoped someone would fall in. Her dad had said that once someone had fallen in. Angie guessed she hadn't been as lucky.

The three walked up the main entrance and into the hall. Where a women in green robes and in bun came out. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and explained what was going to happen. After that they walked into the great hall. There sitting on a stool was the sorting hat.

Professor McGonagall started calling out names.

"Angelina Abbot" after a while she got to RJ. "Ronald Delacour!"

Angie and Izzy wished him luck.

Ron and Hermione had been sitting at the head table. When they both looked up at the name Delacour. Ron looked down and saw the boy. He knew Bill and Fleur had no children. But, how long had they been married? Then Ron got a closer look at the boy. The boy was a spitting image of Ron. Ron started remembering Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. But, that was impossible. Ron looked at the boy as he sat down on the stool there was one more thing. If it was true then the hat would call it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RJ sat down on the stool and put the hat on.

_Another one?_ A voice inside RJ's head said.

_Whoa I can hear you? _

_Yes, amazing isn't it. I can't believe I have another one it was bad enough when one of those twin reproduced now the youngest son had to too? Your father was easy to place as are you…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder pointed at the boy. Ron looked pasty pale white He grunted something along the lines of "son" and fainted.

"Ron! Oh my gosh!" Hermione yelled as she saw the boy stand up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: How was it? I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Now please review! **


	13. What do you know?

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed last time! Please review! I know this chapter is kind of short but I should update by this weekend. So anyways Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

"Ron" Hermione sounded distant

"Ron?"

"Huh?" Ron sat up startled

He was in the Hospital Wing. Why was he here? Then he remembered why he was here. He almost fainted again.

"Ron what happened?" Hermione asked

_He can't be my son. Can he? I better not tell Hermione till I know for sure. I need to think something up real quick. _

"Oh, I guess I was just so tired. I stayed up a little too late last night packing and all that. So I must've fainted." He lied

"Oh, are you sure? It seemed like you were going to tell me something before you fainted." Hermione looked some what confused.

"Oh" _Shit! _Ron thought to himself "I was just pointing out Angie and Izzy to you"

"Oh" Hermione said "Well if you're feeling better I'm gonna get back out there. Snape and I have a bet placed on which house Izzy will end up in."

Ron grinned "I hope you win the bet then."

Hermione kissed him on the forehead and left the Hospital Wing.

Ron sighed a breath of relief when Hermione had walked out the door. He had to find Gabby. But, where? All of the sudden the idea popped into his head. Bill he had to go see Bill. Fleur had to see her sister or at least keep in contact with her.

Ron got up out of the bed took his wand and muffliatoed Madam Pomfrey. He could see her in her office. Ron then put his clothes on and left the Hogwarts grounds. He walked to the edge of the grounds and apparated to his brothers house.

Bill was sitting at his desk reading the daily prophet when he heard a pop in his office.

"I was wondering when you would be popping up here" Bill said not even glancing up from his paper.

"You did, did you?" Ron said

"Yeah," Bill said setting his paper down and motioning for Ron to sit down "I guess you saw your son"

"You, guess I saw my son? You guess I saw my son?" Ron yelled

"Ron there's no need to yell at me" Bill said still calm

"No reason to yell at you! I have a son and you've known! How long have you known? How long have you known my son? Oh, and one more not so important question…WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Ron was now standing up.

"Sit down Ron" Bill said

Ron looked at Bill as if to say _Like hell I'll listen to you._

"Sit down Ron and I will tell you everything you want to know."

With those words Ron sat down.

"Now" Bill said "I've known since RJ was born."

"RJ?" Ron asked

"Ronald James Delacour. We all call him RJ."

"Oh, I see" Ron said

"I have talked to Gabby about it. She hasn't wanted to tell you because she was worried you would not want to have anything to with RJ"

Ron was about to say something.

"I never doubt you Ron. I always knew that if you knew you would do the right thing."

"Why would she think that?" Ron looked confused.

"Well it was a one night stand after all." Bill said.

"How did you know about that?"

Bill rolled his eyes "Gabby told Fleur about it. The two love to gossip more than they love each other. So then Fleur told me. Even though Fleur knew about you're thing with Gabby, She has never suspected that you are RJ's father. I have had to take flak about her thinking I cheated on her with her sister for 11 years now. You owe me big time for that by the way. She suspected that because if you hadn't noticed he has all the signs of a Weasley. Red hair freckles, tall, slim, and since you're here I assume he was sorted into Gryffindor?"

Ron nodded his head. He was trying to take all this in. He had a son. He Ronald Weasley had a son.

"Where can I find Gabby? I need to talk to her. Then if it's okay with her I need to talk to RJ."

Bill smiled he knew his brother was a good man and that he'd do the right thing. Bill wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Ron.

"Thanks" Ron said as bill handed him the paper.

Ron looked at the paper read it and with a pop was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the school Hermione was getting back into her seat.

"Ron's alright he's just tired he stayed up very late last night"

"Good, because I was soo concerned" Snape said sarcastically

"Oh Severus look!" Hermione said ignoring what he had just said "Angie's getting ready to be sorted!"

"Again I'm very concerned about that" Snape rolled his eyes.

Yet still he watched to see what house his daughters best friend get sorted. He would never admit it though.

"I see you" Hermione grinned.

"You see nothing" Snape said

"I see you looking at what house Angie get sorted into" Hermione had her _ha ha_ face on.

"I was not I merely dropped something I was looking for it"

"Sure" Hermione said.

_GRFYENDOR!_

The sorting hat called out. Angie jumped up for joy and ran over to the table and sat with her cousin Georgie. He hugged her as she sat down.

Snape was ready for Izzy to go. It finally came right after Reeves, Nicholas. McGonagall called her up Snape, Elizabeth.

Izzy slowly walked up to the stool and sat down she had sat at the head table for so many years and watched everyone do this. But now it was her turn. Slowly she placed the hat on her head.

_My, my look who we have here. I've waited a long time to have this happen. A mother from Gryffindor and a Slytherin father. Hmm, which house shall I put you in? You have quite the brains for Ravenclaw, yet you have the courage of Gryffindor. Ah, yes here I see it you have the slyness of Slytherin. What's this I see you have a crush eh? Oh he is cute! Didn't I just sort him into… oh yes I did he's a Weasley. But there's more your father is head of Slytherin house. But then your best friend is in Gryffindor. My, my what a tangled web you weave…._

The hat continued to talk to Izzy. Snape and Hermione both were huffing. What was taking the hat so long? Everyone else at the staff table was wondering which house she would be sorted into. Then all of the sudden the hat called out….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Harry, _

_I have a feeling Ron knows he has a son now. He fainted during the sorting when a Mr. Ronald Delacour went up to be sorted. I went to check on him and noticed that he was not in the Hospital Wing. I walked into Madame Hooch's office only to find she had heard nothing. The only thing she had heard was a buzzing noise in her ear. Perhaps you would know something about that? I know that a great deal of professors complained of having a buzzing in there ears during your last few years of school. But, back to my point. I would greatly appreciate it if you would come to my office tonight after dinner. See you soon. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. _

_I enjoy Chocolate Frogs._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know I'm sorry I know it seems mean to leave a cliff hanger. But I myself don't even know what house Izzy is going to be sorted into. Any suggestions? Well please review! Oh and thanks to AMI MIZUNO1 for telling me what OOC means! Also someone sent me a message with a song that fit the story perfectly but dumb aol deleted the message so whoever sent it could you send it again? Thanks! And Thanks for reading! **


	14. Why am I here? And which house?

**A/N: Hey! I know it's short again. Sorry! I have had a lot of school work this week so hopefully I will get a break form it all and be able to write more lol. Thanks to all who reviewed! It was great to read them all! Please continue too!**

Chapter 14

Ron paced outside the apartment door. Why was he here? What was going on? Again why was he here? Then it hit Ron like a ton of bricks he had a son. Ron had always imagined this day. In his mind his son would have been a newborn when he met him for the first time. In his idea Hermione was the mother, and Harry would be there so Ron could name Harry godfather. In his mind so many things were different. But he needed to stop this. He needed to be in the now. In reality he had a son who was 11, Hermione wasn't the mother and Harry was most likely not the godfather. But how was Ron supposed to talk to Gabby about this? What was he supposed to say? What was anyone supposed to say in this type of situation? He needed to think about this. If he went in and talked to Gabby now. He could end up pissing her off and never be able to have a son. Ron thought about it for a moment longer and shook his head. With that he turned and with a POP he was gone.

Right as Ron apparated away the door opened.

"Hello?" Gabby opened the door she thought she had heard someone out there. She had been thinking about the same things as Ron. She sighed, closed the door, and went to bed. She didn't know why though she couldn't get to sleep.

Far away Ron was also trying to sleep. The feast was still going on but he felt that he didn't want to be there. Perhaps if they had both known the other was thinking the same thing. They might have been able to sleep. Though I doubt they would have.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_GRYFFINDOR! _ The hat called out.

The whole room went gasped; everyone knew she was Snape's daughter.

Hermione however was giggling like a mad man, she was pointing at Snape as well. Snape had a face on that pretty much said it all. He looked like he was going to rip the seam out of the Hat.

Meanwhile Izzy got off the stool and walked to her house table. As a common courtesy all the Gryffindors cheered as Izzy sat down.

"Yes!" Angie said as Izzy sat down.

"Yeah" Izzy said staring at the head table.

"What's wrong?" Angie asked

Izzy nodded her head towards the head table.

"Oh" Angie said.

At the head table Hermione had been pointing and giggling at Snape. Then Snape covered her mouth and put her finger down. Hermione used her other finger to point at him. Snape moved his hand off of her mouth to put her other finger down. With that Hermione started laughing out loud.

Izzy was just grateful that everyone in the hall had started talking again.

"I don't think they'll be kissing anytime soon now" Izzy sighed.

"Who?" RJ asked he was sitting across from her.

Izzy pointed at her parents.

"You know them?"

"They're my parents" Izzy said not sure if she would ever say that again at school or in public.

"That's your mom? Wow, she looks…"

Angie and Izzy both glared at him.

"I mean she looks like a good teacher" RJ finished. He knew what that glare meant. He had seen that glare all too many times before from his mother.

"Uh huh" was all Izzy said.

"Hey did you guys see that professor faint? It was weird it looked like he was pointing at me, then he just fainted." RJ asked trying to change the subject.

"That's my Uncle Ron" Izzy said looking at Izzy. She though that she had seen a resemblance in RJ at that moment. But, if she did she merely assumed it was because he was related to Aunt Fleur.

"Next your gonna tell me that the Headmaster is your Grandfather?" RJ said.

Angie and Izzy looked at each other. Even though they had only met this summer they had both known Dumbledore their entire lives. Both had also called him Grandpa.

"You have got to be kidding me. I wish I was related to a teacher or the Headmaster" RJ said still in shock over the fact that both of them were related to some staff members.

The rest of the feast went well, everyone ate in almost silence. At the end the plates were all cleared off and Dumbledore stood up. Izzy only half listened to Dumbledore she had heard this speech since she was a baby. She knew all the do's and don'ts. She also knew she would never get in trouble Filch had always had a soft spot for Izzy. Izzy's head did pop up when she heard him say new staff members.

"I would like to welcome our two new staff members. Unfortunately Professor Flitwick has retired. Thus I have the pleasure of introducing your new teacher Professor Hermione Granger."

There was a great round of applause as Hermione stood up Izzy noticed.

"As to our second new appointment" Dumbledore said silencing the crowd "Professor Binns has decided to leave us and travel for a while. So your new professor is Professor Ronald Weasley. Unfortunately he wasn't able to be here at this moment he'll be back soon. I'm sure he is looking forward to meeting all of you. Now with that said, please follow your heads of houses to your houses. I know you all would hate to be groggy for your first day of class"

As everyone got up a tall boy at the table said "First years follow me!"

Angie and RJ started walking towards the tall boy Izzy put her hands out.

"Don't follow him! He's such a prat. I know a better way to get to the common rooms. Plus I know the password they haven't changed it since last year." Izzy started to walk in the opposite direction.

RJ looked puzzled at Angie.

Angie shrugged "She's right. That's my cousin he _is _a prat."

RJ shrugged.

So the two followed Izzy out the other door. On what was to be one of their many adventures through the secret passage ways of Hogwarts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Again thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep on doing so! lol I hope to update by next week I have a LOT of homework this week. (dumb biology teacher! lol) To ****KellyRoxton it didn't work : ( Thanks for the tip though! **


	15. Late Nights For All

**A/N: Hey! Thank you guys for reviewing! Here is the next chapter Sorry it took so long to update! Hopefully this will hold you guys for a few days. So anyways here it is…**

**Chapter 15**

Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and Lupin were all sitting at Godric's Hollow. Harry had invited Sirius and Lupin over to cheer up Ginny; since Ron and Hermione were gone. They had been sitting there laughing. Harry had been watching his wife nervously she had taken it very hard with out having Angie in the house. Even though it had only been for 8 hours now, Harry feared how bad it would get if he didn't cheer her up tonight.

"I remember my first days at Hogwarts" Sirius said leaning back in his chair.

"Didn't you get in trouble from McGonagall for hexing Snape?" Lupin looked at Sirius.

"Ah, yes the good ole' days" Sirius laughed "I remember that's how James and I met we both hated Snape. We had only known him since the train ride but, we hated him. It was just a gut feeling."

Lupin rolled his eyes "Yeah then I met you two and got you out if trouble with McGonagall"

Harry laughed thinking back to his first ride on the Hogwarts Express. He smiled and looked over at his wife; it had been the first time he had laid eyes on her. Even though eh hadn't known it yet she was the love of his life.

Ginny looked up at her husband and knew what he was thinking. She smiled little had she known then she would marry her secret crush.

They all sat there for a few moments, each pondering his own thoughts about Hogwarts. When suddenly an owl swooped in and landed in front of Harry surprised by the owl so late at night Harry took the letter. They were all watching Harry's face as he read Ginny saw a look of shock run through his face and feared something had happened to their daughter.

"What is it?" Ginny asked

Harry looked up for a second he had forgotten they were there. He tried to fake a smile but when he looked at his wife he realized it hadn't worked.

"Oh it's just work I have to go in right now" Harry lied.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yeah it's just they've made an arrest and I have to go in and clear it. I'll be back soon." Harry stood up and kissed his wife. He nodded towards Sirius and Lupin "See you later"

The two nodded back at Harry. With that Harry walked into the kitchen to grab something before he left.

Sirius had followed his godson into the kitchen.

"Should I be worried about whatever it is your doing?" Sirius asked "Because I know it's not work. What are you really doing?"

Harry looked at Sirius "Just stay here with Ginny please after tonight I'm going to have to tell her something that will be hard for her to take."

"Did something happen to Angie?"

"No, it's just some work for the order." Harry said.

"Should I be worried?"

"For now, no. But, please stay with Ginny till I get home?"

"Of course" Sirius knew if Harry was able to explain he would.

Would he?

Harry thanked Sirius, turned on the spot, and apparated to Hogsmeade. Harry arrived at the gate and flicked his wand to open the gate. He slowly walked up the lawn. He was trying to figure out how Ron was going to react when he found out that Harry and Dumbledore had known. How had he reacted when he found out that he had a son? By this point Harry had reached Dumbledore's office. He whispered the password 'Chocolate Frogs'. He slowly walked into the office and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Harry, thank you for coming" Dumbledore said calmly.

"How did Ron find out?" Harry asked sitting down.

"I assume you have seen RJ?"

Harry made a confused face "Ron's son?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yeah I saw him getting on the train this morning. Why?"

"Did you happen to see him up close?"

"No, not" Harry said thinking back to that morning "I did see he had the hair though."

"Oh, well RJ is… if I do say so myself is a spitting image of Ron."

"Okay, well why would RJ looking like Ron make Ron think he was his son?" Harry was still at a loss as to how Ron had found out.

"Well along with looking the same they share the same name. I assume Ron heard the name and looked up. I think he began to realize when he heard the rest of the boy's name Ronald Delacour. There are not that many Delacours in England. I had noticed that Ron was staring at RJ with interest and when the hat called his house Ron I believe was sure. Ron then proceeded to faint; after this he was rushed to the hospital wing. As I told you in the letter I sent you when I went to check on him he was gone. I have been informed that he is indeed back. But, I need to let you know that it is in the best interest of the three children to be together and stay here. If Ron were to…pardon my lack of a better word _piss_ Gabrielle off I fear she might pull RJ out of the school and cut off all contact. Which would not only be bad for RJ and Ron, but for the three children as well. Do you believe you can speak to Ron? Let him tell you first but, nevertheless I feel we need to talk to all the parents involved in this matter.

All Harry could do was nod his head.

"Then I shall let you go and speak with him. I also have a feeling that your daughter is still awake in her house if you would like to speak with her. The password to her houses entrance is _Quidditch House Champs._"

At this Harry looked up "Professor, which house did Angie get sorted into?"

"Harry there is no more need to call me professor." Dumbledore chuckled "How many times do I need to tell you?"

"Sorry, just being here I forgot that I'm not a student anymore." Harry reminisced on his old 'home' "But, which house is Angie in?"

Dumbledore smiled "Gryffindor of course. She is your daughter and a Weasley as well."

Dumbledore chuckled as Harry jumped in the air.

"YES!"

"I shall let you leave now. But, may I suggest you visit Angie before Ron as I would like to have my student get some sort of rest."

Harry agreed and with that he walked out of the office right into…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone else in the dorm rooms were sleeping. Except Izzy she had been sorting all her tings. She sighed as she pulled the last box out of her trunk. Her school books were missing.

_They must be in with dads' things in his quarters._

She looked up at the clock it was almost eleven she knew her dad wouldn't even be getting ready for bed till midnight he never went to sleep early. So Izzy got up she had to get the books plus even though she hated admitting it she missed her old room in her dads' quarters.

"Angie" Izzy got up and walked over to where her friend was sleeping "Psst Angie?"

Angie jumped "Wuzzgoinon?"

"Hey I got to go down to my dads' room. Wanna come with?"

With that Angie jumped out of bed and put her robe on. She had heard her Uncles Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Fred, George, and Dad talk about their late night adventures and was ready to have her own stories to tell the next summer.

"Let's go!" Angie said and with that they were gone.

They had to sneak past a group of 7th years that were still out in the common room. Luckily the 7th years weren't near the door so Izzy and Angie got out easily. Angie was about to walk straight when Izzy stopped her.

"Wait! I know another short cut that'll take us right to my dad's quarters. I can show you my old room"

"Cool" Angie said as they started walking.

After a few minutes Angie looked up at Izzy.

"Izzy how do you know all these passage ways?"

"Well, when I was little I went to school for a few years in the town. You know to learn the basics reading, writing, arithmetic all that crap. Then dad pulled me out he decided he was gonna teach me. But he couldn't really teach me during the day because he had his classes. So I would wander around for hours and hours till I figured out the quickest ways to get places. It used to puzzle my dad when we would both leave the dungeons at the same time and yet I would beat him to the Great Hall for dinner. After a while I told him about most of my secret passage ways. But, not all of them. One time I even found one that lead into Hogsmeade."

"Did it come out in the basement of Honeydukes? Was it behind a statue?"

"Yeah it was. How did you know?"

"My dad told me about it. I thought you had to have a wand to open it?"

"You do." Izzy made a face "My dad has a few extra wands lying around in his office so I used to borrow one."

"Cool" Angie said.

"We're here" Izzy said as they stood in front of the door.

Angie was kind of nervous even though Izzy's dad was friendly enough towards her Angie always felt weird around him. Izzy knocked on the door.

"Peeves if that's you again I swear I'll hex till you die again!"

Angie jumped as Izzy laughed she had forgotten Peeves used to do that to her father every year.

Snape opened the door looking ferocious, and then he looked down and saw who it was.

"Izzy, what are you doing out of bed?" Snape was happy to see her but he had been a little busy before she had walked in.

"My books got put with your stuff and I need them tomorrow so can I come in and get them? And I wanted to show Angie my room real quick."

"Umm, I guess you can but, hold on a second." Snape shut and Izzy thought she heard the lock click as well.

Then there was a bunch of fumbling.

"Quick get the…Wait! No get….Would you get in…Ahh!"

The door opened again.

"Come on in" Snape said as they walked in.

"Izzy here's your box of books. Is there anything else you need?" Snape looked a little inpatient for her to leave.

"No" Izzy said.

Angie and Izzy walked into Izzy's room and Izzy showed her around real quick. They came out and Snape still looked a little inpatient for them to leave.

"Okay thanks dad" Izzy had the box. She thought since he was anxious for them to leave she could get out of there with out getting in trouble.

"Hold on Izzy" Snape put a hand on her shoulder.

_Crap!_ Izzy thought to herself.

"Angie would you please go on ahead back up to the dorms" Snape told Angie.

Angie nodded and left quickly. She felt bad leaving her friend but, I mean Snape was Izzy's dad so it was okay.

"Izzy we need to talk. You can't break the rules anymore. You can't be wandering the halls after hours."

Izzy nodded at her dad "I know but, I needed my books for class tomorrow. And I really didn't want to get up early tomorrow. I'm sorry _Daddy_."

Izzy only said this when she really wanted something or she really didn't want to get in trouble.

"Izzy you can't call me Dad or Daddy while you're in potions class. So you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Sir? Since when do you say sir?"

"Since when am I not allowed to call you dad?"

"Since you're in my class now. I just think it would be easier not only on me but on yourself as well. You're smart. So say you're in my class and you're calling me daddy and you get a good mark. How do you think the other kids are going to react?"

Izzy nodded "I understand Dad"

"Thank you" Snape said kissing her on the head "But, if I catch you out of your room after hours again I'll have to take house points away. Capisce?"

"Capisce" Izzy said giving her dad a hug.

"Goodnight, love you, go to bed" he said opening the door.

"Night Dad love you…Night Mum love you!" Izzy called.

"Night, love you too!"

Izzy heard a muffled voice coming form the closet.

"Amateurs" Izzy rolled her eyes as she left.

Snape shut the door as Hermione came out.

"How did she know?" Hermione asked.

Snape looked shocked.

"I mean I thought we had done a good job of hiding." Hermione said.

Snape still had a look of shock on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as they sat down on the couch.

"What did she mean by Amateurs?"

Hermione laughed.

"I don't think I like this her being in school anymore. She was holding a boys hand today and sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Then she's calling us amateurs at hiding people in the closet. That's it I've decided she can't be a witch anymore. I'm putting her in a convent tomorrow. I'll get the day off from Dumbledore then I'll take her."

Hermione was still laughing "You can't put her in a convent you're not catholic."

"I know I'll homeschool her" Snape brightened up at his new idea.

"Nope she'll still be by boys since you live here"

"I'll quit"

"Money?"

"I'm independently wealthy"

Hermione chuckled.

"You will never be able to keep her from boys. I mean look at her mother no ones ever been able to keep me away form boys"

With that Hermione kissed Snape.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Angie had grown tired on her way back up to the common rooms. She had forgotten the secret passage way so she was taking the way she knew. Her head was facing down and she wasn't looking where she was going. When…

THUMP!

With that Angie bumped into someone.

"Angie?"

Angie heard what sounded like her dad.

"Oh, sorry dad I'm just on my way to my room" Angie said she was totally out of it.

"Angie? Sweetie are you awake?" Harry had picked her up.

"Dad!" Angie said

She woke up and realized who was carrying her. She hugged him.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Izzy had to get something from her dads' room and I went with her." Angie yawned "We used a secret passage way and everything."

"Then where's Izzy?" Harry asked.

"Her dad wanted to talk to her. Before he answered the door we heard someone in there. But then we went in and no one was there. Izzy got the things she needed then Snape asked me to leave. So I did. I like Izzy and her dad seems nice and all but for some reason I just have this gut feeling that I don't like him that much. Do you know why that is?"

"We'll talk about that later" Harry said "What house are you in?"

This got Angie started on everything that had happened. She told him about the train ride and how Georgie had caused an explosion. Then about being sorted. And finally about how Ron had fainted. Father and daughter talked for a while a little later Angie fell asleep in her fathers' arms. He slowly carried her through the portrait then up into her dorm room. He had been worried that he wouldn't be able to get through, But, he realized that it was male _students_ that couldn't get in the girls side. He placed his daughter on the bed and covered her up. She startled a little.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie"

"Are you getting ready to go?"

"I have to go see Uncle Ron first but then yes, I have to go."

"Will you come back and visit me soon?"

"Yes, I'm sure I will" he kissed his daughter "But, it's late you need to go to bed now. I love you."

"I love you too" Angie said.

Harry was almost out the door when Angie sat up in bed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes"

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Sure" Harry said as he crawled into bed with her.

"Thanks" Angie said as she rested her head on her dads' lap.

Harry sat there holding his daughter. He had spent the whole day taking care of Ginny who had been missing Angie. That he hadn't realized how much he was going to miss her while she was at school. Soon after that Izzy came in she was so tired she didn't even notice Harry there. She climbed into her bed and went to sleep. Harry left about 30 minutes later after Angie had gone to sleep. Now came the hard part…talking to Ron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry walked slowly towards Ron rooms which were not that far from the Gryffindor common rooms. Finally he reached the door to Ron's room Harry knocked on the door. No one answered, again Harry knocked harder.

"Ron open up it's Harry. What's goin on mate? I heard what happen at the feast."

Still there was no response.

"Mate if you don't open this door I'm going to hex it off. Then I'm gonna-"

The door opened immediately.

"Come in" Ron huffed

"What happened mate?" Harry of course new what had happened.

"What happened? Ha! What happened? 'What happened' he asks" Ron kept saying.

Harry was worried that Ron had gone mad.

Ron was chuckling it wasn't a merry chuckle but more of a sarcastic chuckle.

"Harry you're gonna need to sit down for this one"

Harry sat down.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck "Harry you remember at Bill and Fleur's wedding when I couldn't stay away from all the Veela?"

Harry nodded.

"Well Hermione turned me down to pretend to be my girl friend" Ron said this in a bit of a defensive tone.

Harry again nodded.

"Well, I ended up at the bar. Well-" Ron rubbed the back of his neck again "Gabrielle happened to be at the bar. And we uh got to talking and drinking and one thing lead to another and we had sex."

Harry tried to fake a look of shock.

"Well after that I never saw her again and I never thought about it. Tonight the sorting was going on when all of the sudden I heard the name Ronald Delacour. My head shot up at the name, I looked at the boy and Harry he looked _exactly like me_. It was weird, but, at that point I thought maybe he was my son. But, I just knew he couldn't be then as soon as the Hat was placed on him it yelled Gryffindor. The hat barely touched the top of his hair before it shouted out Gryffindor. I knew at that point he was my son for sure. So I fainted, when I woke up Mione was there but, I didn't want to tell her about it at that point and time. I apparated to Bills house and talked to him. After that I apparated to her house-"

Harry somewhat winced at these words.

"- I stood at the door for ten minutes trying to figure out how to talk to her about it."

Harry sat there he hadn't done a lot of talking tonight. He wasn't sure how to handle this. He didn't know what to do.

"Harry what am I going to do?" Ron asked

Harry was trying to figure out an answer to that question.

The two talked late, into the night on the subject.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dear Parent, _

_I would like for you to come in to see me tomorrow evening. Around 6 o'clock please, please do not worry. There is nothing wrong with your child I would like to discuss something with you please. Thank you so much. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus wrote this four times and placed them in envelopes and addressed them. Dumbledore handed the letters to Fawkes who immediately took off. Then Dumbledore went to bed.

**A/N: What'd ya think? Please review and let me know! Thanks to all who have reviewed! The next chapter should be up in a few days. But, watch me say that now and then something happed and I won't be able to update till next week lol (Hopefully not). But, I'm working on the next chapter now so maybe it'll be up by Wednesday. The next chapter will begin with the next day. Lol Sorry I know we've been on the same day for the last like 4 chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys liked it! Again please review! **


	16. Breakfast, Boys, and Burnings?

**A/N: Okay I jinxed it I ended up finding a stray dog Tuesday and she had decided to stay with us. I've never had a dog before so I was learning how to take care of a dog. lol But I do have a question for ya'll. Does anyone do anima or manga (Did I spell that right? If not I'm sorry/) or cartoon drawings? If you do please let me know! Thanks well anyways here's the update. Sorry it's so late! Pease read and review! **

Chapter 16

Izzy and Angie woke up the next morning and got dressed.

Angie and Izzy were walking towards RJ who was waiting for them.

"Did I tell you who I ran into last night?" Angie was telling Izzy

"No, who…"

"You guys ready to go down for breakfast?" RJ asked coming up to them. He was now staring at Izzy.

"Yeah, sure" Izzy said staring back at RJ. Forgetting what Angie had been trying to tell her.

The two walked off leaving Angie standing alone.

"Oh, yeah sure….leave the third wheel behind. It's not my fault you two _like _each other" Angie was saying more to herself than anyone else.

Izzy turned around "Are you going to stand there talking to yourself and end up getting lost on your way to breakfast? Or are you going to come with us?"

Angie stood there for a minute "…I think I'll go with you guys."

Angie ran to catch up with the two who were now holding hands.

"Well anyways as I was saying before you two got all goo-goo eyed. My dad was here last night."

"What was he doing here?" Izzy asked not to concerned with what she was saying.

Angie frowned "I'm not sure…but I could definitely tell he was trying not to tell me something."

"Weird" Izzy said.

"I think there's something funny going on" Angie said "What do you think?"

Angie was still thinking about her dad and how he had asked her the day before to _be careful_. Why did he say that? He'd never said anything like that ever in his entire life to her. Why all of the sudden was he saying it now. There had been one time when Angie had been 7 and some guy called a Death Eater had sent a letter saying he was going to kill them all. And her dad had still not said for her to be careful. Then last night he had been at Hogwarts granted he talked to Grandpa on a regular basis but they usually just wrote each other letters.

"Yeah, sure" Izzy said she and RJ were still holding hands.

Angie sighed the three walked into the Great Hall. The three sat down at the Gryffindor table. Angie and Izzy laughed at RJ as the mail came in. As all the owls swooped in he ducked under the table and yelled.

"What was that!" RJ asked coming out from under the table.

Izzy and Angie were still giggling.

"That was the owl post" Angie informed him.

"Oh" RJ said seeing an owl sitting in front of him "What's this?"

"It must be a letter for you" Izzy said taking the letter off of the owl and opening it.

Izzy thought the owl was very beautiful as well. She was a pretty golden/blonde color and bright blue eyes.

"Give that here" RJ said taking it the letter and reading it.

"Oo that's a pretty bird" Angie said stroking her, she remembered stroking Hedwig at home.

Izzy was agreeing with her when to her horror Malfoy walked up.

"Hello my future wife" Malfoy said to Angie

Izzy rolled her eyes as Angie whirled her head around.

"What do yo-" Izzy was saying in quite a snobby tone.

"Hi" Angie said shyly.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Malfoy said in almost the same voice. He had had confidence till Angie had spoken.

"Um… yeah sure. Are you?"

"I guess" he nodded.

Feeling that he didn't like this feeling of shyness he was having he said "Well, I better go. See you later. Angie, Izzy"

Angie turned back around and started eating some porridge but Izzy noticed her cheeks were a little too pink.

Izzy was staring at her friend, what on earth was going on? Did Angie like Malfoy, did Malfoy like Angie? Izzy shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, what's the letter about?" Izzy asked RJ.

"Oh" RJ jumped crumbling the letter and shoving it in his pocket "it's- just … nothing. You know the typical _I miss you, be good, I love you_ letter you would only get from a mum. You know?"

"No I really wouldn't" Izzy mumbled to herself. It wasn't that she was bitter about her mum. It was just she still didn't feel quite comfortable with her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Up at the head table Snape was jabbing and basically mutilating his food.

"What's wrong with the greasy bat?" Ron asked sitting next to Hermione.

"He's in a bad mood" mood making sure Snape couldn't hear her.

"And don't call him that!" Hermione whacked Ron

"Okay first he's always in a crabby mood. Second… OW! That really-"

"Don't say that really hurt" Hermione pointed a finger at him "I'm a girl it shouldn't really hurt. He saw Izzy come in holding hands with a boy and they're sitting together"

"You say that but you don't seem do understand I'm weak"

Snape turned to look at them "I wouldn't disagree with you there"

"I fainted last night that's why. Otherwise it wouldn't have hurt" Ron said rubbing the spot Hermione had hit "And shouldn't you be watching your kid holding a boys hand. I don't see what the big deal is…she's a girl, she's gonna date boys lots and _lots _of boys. Then one day she's gonna _marry_ one of those _boys_." Ron put a lot of emphasis on the words lots, marry and boys.

Snape silverware clinked onto the table and he whipped around to snap something back at Ron, then Snape smiled.

"Why don't you look over there Weasley" Snape pointed towards where he had been looking.

Ron turned he saw that RJ was 'the boy' but, he didn't know why Snape would think Ron would care. Perhaps Snape knew somehow. _That'd be just like him too. Well at least my boys just like me good with the ladies…and good taste in them._

"So?" Ron said.

Snape smiled "You don't see look again"

Ron looked over and he started looking mad there was a boy talking to _his _niece. A boy that oddly looked like Draco Malfoy.

"Who the hell is that boy?" Ron demanded.

Snape who was more than happy to oblige Ron's demand.

"That's Draco Lucius Malfoy, your old classmates' son I believe you'll remember him, Draco Malfoy" Snape said loving every minute of what he was saying.

With that Ron stood up.

"Ron sit down" Hermione said as she pulled him back into his chair.

From where they were sitting you could see that Angie was blushing at Malfoy. With that Ron started to get up.

"Ron, stay" Hermione said.

"Wow Weasley, can you sit, fetch, and roll-over as-well?" Snape asked.

Hermione was making a face to him to stop.

_Do you have to tease him so? _Hermione legilimd to Snape.

_Did he have to talk about Izzy and lots of boys, and marriage, and…boys! _

With that Snape smirked "What's the matter Weasley? _'I don't see what the big deal is…she's a girl, she's gonna date boys lots and lots of boys. Then one day she's gonna marry one of those boys.'_ And then after she marries one of those lots and lots of boys do you know what she's gonna do? She's gonna….have babies, lots and lots babies. Now what is it you do to have babies?" Snape put his hand to his chin as if seriously thinking.

"Like you know. For all we know there's only proof you did it once" Ron said.

"At least there's proof I have, there's absolutely no proof that you have. Is there?" Snape came back with.

"Shut-up" Ron said._ Obviously you don't know anything. But, man if you did!_ Ron thought to himself.

"Oh, snappy comeback Weasley! Where do you come up with them?" Snape snarled.

Feeling that he had won the word toss Snape went back to mutilating his breakfast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The three walked into their first class Transfiguration.

"Hey look a cat" Angie said petting the tabby cat, the cat purred as she did so.

"Man my Uncle Bill told me this professor was the hardest teacher in the school. And"

Izzy was trying to make movement to try and get RJ to stop talking.

"that she's the hardest arse in the school. She gives homework even on the first day. He said she's nice but when you're in her class she a strict wh-"

By this point Izzy put her hand over his mouth and drug him to a seat. After finishing petting the cat Angie went and joined the two at the table.

"I don't understand why you covered my mouth" RJ was saying as Angie sat down.

"Trust me" Izzy said.

A few seconds later the bell rang and the class was all sitting there looking for the teacher.

"Where's the teacher?" RJ said out loud

"Shh…you'll see" Izzy said putting her finger to her mouth.

With that the cat on the desk transfigured into Professor McGonagall. RJ gasped as he realized why Izzy had put her hand over his mouth.

"Welcome to my class. I am pleased to see that _most _of you are excited about transfiguration. While you are in my class you learn how to do simple things from…" she took her wand out and changed a match into a needle "to doing things like this…" she said as she changed her desk into a pig and back again.

The whole class was in awe, that is until they were given there first assignment. They were set to turning matches into needles; of course the only person in the class who was able to complete the task by the end of the class was Izzy. As the bell rang McGonagall called out the home work they had.

"Read the first two chapters of The Standard Book of Spells Year 1!" She called out at the class as the zoomed out of the classroom.

The three headed to their next class which was charms. Izzy mum was in their when she called Izzy's name she gave a little jump then she did it again when she called Angie's name. As they were going through the class Hermione beamed when Izzy was the first master the spell.

After that they all went to lunch.

Izzy was laughing "Angie wasn't in hilarious when Malfoy exploded his eyebrows off in transfiguration?"

Izzy and RJ were still laughing about it. Angie was stumbling through her food, she was still thinking about the strange way her dad had been acting lately.

"What's wrong with her?" RJ mumbled to Izzy.

Izzy shrugged "I'm not sure, she won't tell me"

Izzy had been worried about her friend but she just figured it was because she was still getting used to school. She had seen this happen to the first years since she was little but they always got over it.

While they were talking Ron walked up to the group "Are you guys ready for my class?"

Angie lightened up as her Uncle came over she had hoped that maybe he could shed some light on whatever was going on.

"Yes sir" Izzy said she had seen Angie's face light up so she figured she and RJ would leave so they could talk. Maybe Professor Weasley could make Angie feel better.

"You'll have to excuse us Professor RJ needs me to show him where the bathroom is"

"I do?"

Izzy stomped on RJ's foot.

"I…mean I do" RJ said getting up and limping away with Angie.

Ron chuckled thinking of his old school days; he sat down next to Angie "What's up Lique?"

Lique had been his special nick name for Angie. When she was born and Harry and Ginny told everyone her name was going to be Angelique, Ron had decided it was too long like Ronald. But instead of calling her Angie like everyone else he decided to cal her 'Lique' which was the last bit of her name. He was the only person allowed to call her this, Angie had informed everyone.

"Oh, nothing" Angie wasn't sure if she could tell what she was thinking.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked he had always been good about talking to Angie.

"Well….have you noticed dads been acting strange?"

Ron thought about it for a minute, he had noticed Harry had been acting strange. But, he didn't want to say anything to Angie until he knew what.

"You know I have" Ron said "If I find anything out I'll let you know. But, you need to cheer up it's your first day of school. Wait till you see my class!"

"Thanks Uncle Ron" she said kissing him. She had known her Uncle Ron would be honest with her.

"Your welcome" Ron said giving her a hug "Don't be late for my class"

Angie smiled "I won't"

Ron smiled and walked off to his class.

Angie finished her food and met her friends outside the Great Hall. They walked to class and walked into the room. Izzy, RJ, and Angie gasped; the room was turned into what looked like a small town muggle British town during colonial times.

"Welcome to class" Ron chuckled as the whole class walked in, Ron was sitting in his desk "grab a pitch fork and sit down on the floor"

Everyone cam e in and sat down.

"Okay well before we start our lesson let me explain my rules" there was a moan form the class "Yes, I have rules. Rule 1 don't call me Professor Weasley just Ron not Mr. nothin just Ron. Rule 2 No assigned seating. Rule 3 I'm not gonna call role, if you're not here come see me after class."

The whole class laughed.

Ron jumped off the table and started pacing "Today we will be learning witch burnings, as you might be able to tell from the bonfire and pitch forks…"

Everyone walked out of the class in agreement that it was the best by far.

"So, what's next?" RJ asked as they were walking.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Izzy said frowning "the teacher is new but, I met him last year. He's really creepy"

The three walked into the class and sat down.

The teacher came out and introduced himself.

"Good day class I am Professor Rowling. There is no talking, not gum chewing, no spell casting without permission." With that he started calling roll.

He got to Angie's name and paused "Angelique Potter" he got up and walked towards her he was now in front of her face "I feel we shall have great _fun_ this year" he said.

Angie had tried to back away form him and RJ had moved closer to her. He felt that even though they hadn't known each other long that he needed to watch out for the girls as the would watch out for him.

But, Rowling then moved back to his desk, they spent the rest of class writing down the class rules. When the bell rang they all _walked _out slowly and quietly as if drained of everything they had learned. The three walked to the common room in silence they all sat down and started on school work or to just sit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gabrielle Delacour sat in an office she had not been in over 15 years. But she was also with people she had hoped she would never have to confront again. There sat Ron Weasley "mysteriously" placed next to her; next to Ron was Hermione, then Snape, then Ginny. Harry had told her he would meet her there, they all sat there in silence then Dumbledore walked in with Harry behind him.

"Hello, thank you all for coming" Dumbledore said sitting down in his chair.

**A/N: Please read and review! And let me know if any of you do anima, manga, or cartoon drawings! Thanks for reading! Again sorry for the late update!**


	17. Why argue?

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I had a little trouble with this chapter and junior year is catching up to me lol. But, hopefully you guys will like it. Please review! I hopefully will be able to reply to all the review next week. But, anyways here it is…**

Chapter 17 

Dumbledore sat down in his chair, as Harry walked over to his wife put one arm around her and held her other hand in his. Though this was meant as a gesture of comfort it made Ginny more nervous. Snape was sitting next to Hermione he had a feeling that their daughter had been pulled into some scheme "no doubt planned by Potter's offspring." Ron was sitting next to Gabby hoping to God that this wasn't like Dumbledore planning to inform him of his son, while Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Gabby, and worst of all Snape. Gabby was thinking along the same lines as Ron she had almost thought about just not coming and taking RJ out of school. But, she didn't want to have to answer RJ's question about why she had taken him out of school.

"I have some-" Dumbledore said

"Dumbledore, no disrespect but no dilly dally. I want to know what is going on." Ginny said.

"I agree wizth her" Gabby said.

"I do too" Hermione nodded

"Me too" Ron squeaked.

_Can't even make his own mind can he?_ Snape thought to himself as he nodded in agreement.

"Very well there has been a prophecy made about your children and one of their parents. The prophecy is '_Three children in birth. One from a Savior and his love. One from a Brain and her love. One from a Fire and his mistake. All in equal age. Together with the help of the three friends will protect the world from mortal peril'. _Now I beli-"

Ginny gasped as did Hermione Ron was not looking very pleased. Gabby was trying to figure out why this was such big deal about some prophecy. What did it have to do with her son? Snape was going crazy inside, he didn't want to show any emotion right now. Ginny was studying her husband now. Why was he not looking surprised? Had he already known? Ginny quickly quashed the thought; Harry would have told her if he had known. Would he?

"I believe the best thing for the children is to stay in school. If we can keep them together I think it will be easier to keep them safe. Do not worry I have-"

"No" Snape spoke up at this point "I want my daughter out of Gryffindor house. I want my kid away from Potters kid! My daughter is not going to have any part in any battle or prophecy!"

"Severus calm down" Hermione tried to pull him down into his seat.

"You think I wanted my kid to have to go through this? I didn't want this anymore than you did Snape!" Harry retorted back.

"Wait just a minute here!" Ron said "I only just found out about having a son. And now I have to help him save the world from mortal peril? What the hell? I have a one night stand with my brothers' sister-in-law and now I have to fight another battle? That was so not worth this!"

"You have a son and didn't tell me!" Hermione had whipped around from Snape to Ron.

"What do you mean that was so not worth this? Men would die to sleep with me!" Gabby said standing and glaring at Ron.

With one woman on each side of him yelling at him Ron gulped "Oh bugger"

Ron started switching back and forth between a fight between the two women. Snape and Harry were arguing about their children.

"I've had to carry around this information for weeks now! Knowing about my best mate having a kid and not being able to say anything to him. Knowing about this prophecy and not being able to change it! What have you been doing Snivillius? Snogging and shagging my best friend?"

"Yes, Potter that's all I've been doing for weeks now. Nothing else, I have a few more important things to do than _do _your 'best mate'."

Hermione heard the last words that had come out of Severus's mouth but, she was still yelling at Ron so she could yell at him just yet.

Ginny whirled around from where she had been staring at Ron, Gabby, and Hermione.

"What do you mean 'Knowing about the prophecy' huh?"

"Ginny I couldn't tell anyone Dumbledore told me not to"

"You know you're not his student anymore Harry! You don't have to do everything he tells you to do!" Ginny snapped back at him.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes at his once former students, and now some employees fighting over this "SILENCE!"

Dumbledore's voice rang out through the room. Everyone was in shock Dumbledore was not a man to yell they all sat down and looked at him.

"Now, I will continue hopefully with no more interruptions?" Dumbledore paused for an answer.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now as I was saying. Harry has been helping me with trying to figure out what the 'mortal peril' is. All we know for now is that we need to keep the children safe and together. Is that okay with all of you?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Now are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked

"Are you sure that zhiz prophecy is about my son, or any of zees kids?" Gabby asked

"Yes, I am sorry to say that it is indeed about them" Dumbledore nodded "Anything else?"

"When will we be telling the children?" Snape asked

"Telling the children what?" Harry snapped

"About the prophecy O great and chosen one" Snape mocked.

Harry had just about jumped out of his seat planning on smashing Snapes face in. Ginny grabbed his arm to pull him down and Dumbledore requested him to sit down as well.

"I'm not telling my kid about the prophecy" Harry announced as if the decision had been made.

"Harry we have to tell them" Hermione said leaning over Snape to look at Harry.

"My kid doesn't even know I exist I'd like to get to know him before we spring this on them."

"Well obviously we can't tell one and not tell the others. They'll leak it out to each other soon enough if we did." Snape input.

"Quite true Severus" Dumbledore added

"Then what are we gonna do?" Ginny asked

"Ahem" Dumbledore cleared his throat "Might I make a suggestion? I had planned an answer out for this question; for I was sure it would come up. We feel that we need not worry the children about this till their third year. That is when Harry learned the truth about Sirius and I feel that there can be no better time then that year. If we tell them too soon we take their chance away at having a few more carefree years. If we wait too long they will resent us for not telling them sooner. Is that in agreement? Can you live with that? In the mean time I want the three here as much as is possible. Harry I understand has to work and see his wife but other than that I should like him to be here. Is that alright with you Ginny?"

Ginny nodded.

"Now as for you three who are on staff I should like you to keep and extra close eye on all the children. Not so close that they suspect something but, close enough to watch them. Are we in agreement so far?" Dumbledore asked. He sounded more like a drill sergeant giving orders but, given the circumstances they needed a drill sergeant.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, Miss Delacour I understand that you live in a flat in London; however circumstances being what they are I don't mind helping you financially so you can move to Hogsmeade. Unless you wish to remain where you are." Dumbledore nodded at her.

"I vill move to Hogsmeade but I can pay for it myself" she said in a tone that said 'I don't take charity'.

Dumbledore nodded "Very well but, if you need any assistance of any kind let me know please"

Gabby merely nodded her head.

"Now, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Dumbledore asked

No one said anything.

"Alright, you may leave now if you wish."

Everyone got up slowly left each one taking the news they had just received in their own way.

Ron leaned forward and whispered into Gabby's ear "I need to talk to you."

Gabby nodded and with that Ron took her hang pulled her out of Dumbledore's office into the hallway he then lead her into his office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry and Ginny walked in silence off the Hogwarts grounds onto the designated apparition spot, they apparated home.

"Ginny I'm sorry but, I had to keep this secret. This was a huge thing Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to know. Ginny I've been dying to tell you since I heard about this. I wish I could have told you." Harry said he knew that she was not very pleased with him.

"Yeah, I understand" Ginny look depressed, tired, and confused "look I need to go to bed. I am very tired I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, sure alright" Harry said hurt that she didn't want to talk about this with him.

Ginny started walking up stairs when she turned around "You know if it would've been me that heard the prophecy I would have told you."

With that Ginny slowly walked up stairs, changed her clothes, and cried herself to sleep.

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs he wished he could have reached out and held her. To be able to kiss her and hold her close they had not done anything of the sort in long time. It seemed with more time passing they had grown apart. With all these thoughts were wandering through his head Harry sighed and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape and Hermione walked down the hallway next to each other. Snap tried to hold Hermione's hand a few times but, she had casually moved her hand away so that he couldn't reach it. After about ten minutes of Snape trying to get her hand, he sighed.

"Do you want to spend the night in my rooms tonight?" Snape whispered into her ear.

"No, I don't want to. I need to go to bed I have a lot of work to do" Hermione said a little harshly; she started walk away to her rooms without saying goodbye.

Snape had a confused look on his face "Hermione is there something the matter?"

Snape had to jog a little to keep up with her.

"Oh no nothings the matter" she said sarcastically "It's just that, well let me put it in your own words I have a few better things to do than _do _you."

Snape stood there in shock how could he have been so stupid as to think Hermione had not heard that? Hermione "hmphed" and walked off. Snape tried to chase her down but he knew this was pointless she knew as many secret passage ways as Potter did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron motioned for Gabby to sit down in a chair as she sat down he sat down opposite her.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her "Um, Gabby I don't really know what to say or r-really do in this sort of situation-"

"As if I do. You think I have more than one child? Like I'm some slut?" Gabby shot at him, she had not been very please to be referred to as a "mistake" in the prophecy.

Ron's ears had turned red at this point "No, no I didn't mean to imply that you knew what to do in this situation. I w-was just wondering am I aloud to see him and tell him that I'm his dad?"

Gabby stiffened she had not thought through how she wanted to answer this question. RJ had expressed this summer the want of meeting his father. How much damage could Ron do? Certainly not more than growing up to being a child raised by one parent.

"Sure" Gabby said rolling her eyes "Did you want to ask me anything else?"

"Yeah" Ron rubbed the back of his neck again "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gabby sighed "Because Ron I knew what we had was a one night stand, I had had a crush on you back then but, I didn't except the fact that you liked Hermione so when we slept together I just decided to leave the next morning. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant I did come back to your house but, you were gone. Your mohzer said you left to fight in the war. I didn't want to distract you from ze war."

"Then why didn't you find me after the war?"

"I just assumed that you wouldn't remember what had happened. I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh" was all Ron could say.

"When would you like to tell RJ?" Gabby asked she didn't like all the emotions she was having.

"Uh, … um how about this weekend? We could meet in Hogsmeade and have some lunch and talk to him. Sound good?" Gabby nodded

"Good. When are you moving into Hogsmeade?" Ron asked trying to sound casual.

"I am not sure. As soon as I get all my things in order"

"Oh, okay well if you want when you get ready to move I wouldn't mind helping you. If you'd like"

"Thank you, I would like that" Gabby said then she yawned "well I need to go it's getting sort of late."

"Oh, yeah right. Well I goodnight I guess." Ron said.

"Goodnight Ron" Gabby was about to leave when Ron stopped her.

"Gabby thanks"

"What for?"

"For letting me a part of RJ's life"

"Oh, uh you're welcome" with that Gabby left.

Ron sighed as he left his office and locked it.

_You only offered to help her cause you like her._ A voice in the back of Ron's head.

_No, I didn't I offered to help her because she's my sons mother and it's the right thing to do. I'm in love with Hermione. _

_No you're not, she already turned you down she's in love with Snape. You are in love with Gabby. _

This argument went on in Ron's head for the rest of the night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dear Boss, _

_I have seen Potters child. She will be an easy target as will the mudbloods kid. The blood traitor's son seems like he will be the pest. He already seems to distrust me but no matter they soon will all be taken care of. I will await your reply. _

_Your Servant, _

_Sam Rowling _

**A/N: Have any of you guys figured out who the bad guy is yet? lol I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Please ,please review! lol Thanks for reading and thanks to all who did review! **


	18. The Teachers Lounge and Dinner for three

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! Things have been so hectic around my house lately. So hopefully ya'll are still reading the story! Please review as well. Thanks to all who have and continue! **

Chapter 18

The rest of the week went good for the kids unfortunately for the adults it didn't go as well. Snape was still trying to convince Hermione that he had "only said it to piss off Potter." Harry and Ginny were back to getting along the way they did saying "Hello" in the morning and "Goodnight" before they went to bed there might be a few awkward conversations in between but, other than that nothing. Along with that Harry had to see Dumbledore daily to try and figure Gabby was having trouble finding a cheap apartment in Hogsmeade that was suitable to her standards of living. All the while though in the back of her head she kept thinking about the weekend and what she would be telling RJ. Of all the adults Ron had it best the only worry he had at the moment was telling RJ he was his dad other than that and the prophecy things were great. After only a week of being at Hogwarts Ron was already the favorite teacher to have History of Magic for the first time was the most favorite class.

Snape, Hermione, and a few other professors were sitting in the teachers lounge.

"Ugh" Hermione said "I feel like the students don't like me. I mean the boys sit there and stare at me while the girls just roll their eyes at me"

"I would've stared at one of my professors too if they had worn a shirt like that to class" Snape pointed out to her.

"I forgot I'm not talking to _you_" Hermione humphed.

Yes her shirt might've been a _little_ low cut and possibly the _tiniest _bit tight but she had always been allowed to wear shirts like that at her old job. _Oh, well at least it'll give Severus something to miss_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Hey Mione!" Ron said as he walked in smiling and sat himself down at the table.

"Hey Ron! You're first week go better than mine?"

"My first week was great! The kids seem to love me. I mean I never thought I'd love teaching so-"

"Ron?" a student had poked his head into the room form outside.

"Yeah?" Ron turned around "Oh, hey…Dan?"

"Yep that's my name. Um I was-"

"No students in the teacher lounge" Snape yelled at the student he was in a fowl mood now that Hermione wasn't talking to him again.

"I-I'm sorry I just w-w-wanted to ask Ron something"

"Ten points form Hufflepuff" Snape said.

"No, it's alright I told the kids that if I was in here and they needed me they could poke their head in the room to talk to me" Ron said trying to keep his cool he was actually pissed that Snape was yelling at the kid.

"Well I didn't" Snape said "Ten points Weas-"

"You can't take points from me any more Snape" Ron laughed in glee.

"Fine then 10 more form Hufflepuff"

"Oh no you don't 20 points to Hufflepuff"

"Fine 30 from Hufflepuff"

"40 to Hufflepuff"

"50 form Hufflepuff!" Snape said.

"Cut it out both of you!" Hermione said "60 points to Hufflepuff. Now Ron why don't you go out there and answer Dan's question?"

"Fine" Ron got up and left the room to talk to Dan.

"Why do you insist on being so mean?" Hermione asked Snape

"I don't wan t students in here while I'm in here I come here to get away from students."

Hermione hmphed at Snape as Ron walked back in the room.

"So, you're letting the students call you Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, I mean why be so mean and uptight? I'd rather them call me Ron and be comfortable in my class and pass then be uncomfortable and fail. Like some other teachers but, I won't name names." Ron said glaring at Snape.

"You know Weasley it's not a popularity contest." Snape said "Just because you give them fun homework and are nice to them doesn't mean they'll pass."

"I don't give homework"

Hermione gasped she never thought anyone could do such a terrible thing. Snape rolled his eyes.

"You will soon enough. When they start to annoy you you're gonna assign double homework wait and see."

"Whatever Snape. Hermione I gotta go tonight's the night we tell RJ. I'm really nervous, but hopefully it'll go well."

"Oh don't be nervous just be yourself trust me, I've been through it." Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'll see you later" Ron said as he got up to leave.

Hermione nodded and waved as Ron left.

"I don't like that son of his he's a little to friendly with my daughter."

"_Your _daughter?" Hermione said

"No, Hermione I didn't mean it like that it's just that. I mean-"

"I have to go I have a student coming to me for some help" with that Hermione left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RJ was nervous after getting a letter from his mom on the first day he had received another the next day. It had said that he was to meet his Professor Ron or "Ron" as they all called him at the main entrance at 7 it was 6:45 now. The girls had asked him where he was going but he just told them that he had a detention he had to go to. Looking up at the clock in his room RJ got up and left he figured it'd take him 15 minutes to the main entrance since he didn't have Izzy who knew all the secret passage ways going with him. He got up and walked down to the main entrance there was Ron waiting on him. Why did his mom choose Ron to be the one to take him to her?

All his mom had said was that she had to tell him something important.

"Hi RJ" Ron said nervously his ears were turning red.

"Hi" RJ said back

"Well I guess we better get going your mum is going to meet us at a place called the Three Broomsticks." Ron said as he opened the door.

They walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So…" Ron said trying to break the awkwardness "how was your first week of school?"

"It was good I guess. As good as school can get anyways" RJ responded "So how many years have you been teaching here?"

"Actually this is my first year teaching here. But I went to school here when I was kid, I had some of the best times here and some of the worst but this is where I met my two best friends." Ron said

"Are you still friends with them?"

"Yes to this very day one of them is Professor Granger. Do you have her?"

"Yeah I like her she's nice she's my friends mum"

"Look we're here" Ron said as he opened the door to the bar.

Inside Gabby was waiting at a table she wasn't sure how they were going to do this. The two guys walked over to the table RJ hugged his mom and then sat down across from her. RJ got another shock when his professor sat down as well.

"Thanks for bring RJ" Gabby said to Ron.

Ron nodded back in return.

**A/N: I know short but hopefully I will update soon. I'm having trouble with this next part lol. Any suggestions are welcome! Lol Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	19. Shock

Chapter 19

RJ and Ron sat down RJ was now wondering why his teacher was staying. Ron sat across form RJ and Gabby. RJ thought for a minute then he figured he'd just say what he was thinking.

"Um Professor why are you staying for dinner?" RJ asked

Ron turned bright red as Gabby looked at her son in shock at asking such a question.

"RJ" Gabby said

"Well Gabby do you just want to tell him now?"

"Tell me what?" RJ asked

"Well I guess we have to now that you said something" Gabby glared at Ron "RJ we have something to tell you-"

"I'm your father" Ron blurted out. He had never been very good at things like this it was no surprise to him that he ruined it.

RJ jumped out of his seat and walked out the door.

"RJ" Gabby tried to reach out to grab him.

"Let him go" Ron said "I'm sorry I always seem to fuck things like this up."

"I guess I'll go talk to him" Gabby was heading to get up again.

"No let me do it" Ron got up "I'll bring him back and we can talk then."

Before Ron walked away he kissed Gabby on the cheek. This confused Ron as well as Gabby he hadn't meant to do it. It had just sort of happened.

_Why do I always fuck things up??_ Ron thought to himself.

Ron walked out the door to go find RJ.

Meanwhile RJ had stomped out he didn't know where. No, he did know where he was going back to the school he was going to go back to his room and ignore that any of this had ever happened. He was just going to fall asleep and forget this day ever happened. As far as he was concerned he didn't want to know who his dad was anymore. HE walked to the gate of the school and tried to open it. He rattled the bars and was amazed at the fact he was blown backwards onto his bottom.

"They're guarded by spells that only certain people know how to unlock" Ron said sitting down next to RJ on the ground.

"Well I guess I'll be out here till someone else comes out" RJ said

"Or…you could go in with me" Ron said trying not to be too sarcastic.

"No"

"Look RJ I know this is a lot to take in right now. But listen take it easy on your mom will you? This had been hard for her seeing me again after all these years. And-"

"Yeah, I bloody know she's had a hard time I was there where were you huh?"

Ron was thunderstruck. _Had Gabby said Ron had just never wanted to see RJ?_

"I was-"

"Look if you didn't want to be in my life then. Why now?"

"RJ I didn't know about you" Ron blurted out "I never knew because trust me if I had I would have been with you everyday. You have no idea."

a/n- More tomorrow I promise !! Srry it took months my laptop broke (


	20. Talk at the Fence

Chapter 20 

"Well maybe I don't want to have any idea." RJ said Standing up "Look are you going to help me get in or are you just gonna sit there?"

"I'll let you in after you talk to me. Look you may not like me, you may even hate me but like it or not I'm your dad and we're going to talk about this." Ron said he had this odd feeling about what he had just said. Did he have any right to talk to RJ like this?

"No thanks I'll wait for someone else to let me in." RJ slumped down onto the ground.

"Well that could be days so while you're waiting I'm going to talk. About twelve years ago my brother your Uncle Bill married your Aunt Gabby. At that wedding your mother and I met and a couple of things happened and well… we…"

"Had sex yeah I figured that much" RJ said rolling his eyes. He had imagined meeting his dad for years and years but this was not definitely how he had planned it. In his idea his dad came to their house scooped him up and said" I'm home son." And then RJ would think of some crazy idea of what had happened to him.

"Yes we did" Ron gulped he didn't realize how awkward this would be "we had both drank a great deal. Not that that's an excuse. But we drank together then had…. sex. After the wedding I started Auror training and I never heard from your mother again. Now I'm not saying that your mothers in fault. But no one ever told me that you existed."

Ron turned to look at his son. RJ was staring straight into his eyes Ron hadn't notice till now how many of his own features his son had.

"If I would have known I would have been there all the time trusts me. You may not believe me but I love you. You're my son and no matter what I'll always be here for you. Now you have a choice if you'd like to get to know me and the rest of your family you can. If you're not ready then you can just pretend none of this happened and when you're ready come find me." Ron stood up "Now I'd like it if you would go finish your meal with your mother she misses you. I'm not going to go back I'll let you two alone when your ready to come back to Hogwarts your mom knows how to get you here."

RJ nodded. He looked up at his dad. _His _dad without even really thinking g about it RJ hugged him. He didn't know why he had he knew something inside him told him to. At first Ron jumped he thought RJ was going to punch him. He relaxed when he realized RJ was hugging him he hugged his son back. After the released each other they both quietly walked their opposite directions.


	21. I love you

Chapter 21 

Hermione was grading some papers. It was late she had tried to go to sleep already but she just couldn't. She kept thinking about Severus. Why was she mad at him? Hadn't he just let her back into his life and their child's life? What right did she have to be mad at him for saying something in the heat of the moment that was said to upset someone else not her? If anything he should be the one still mad at her. But no he was the one who had invited her to his rooms again. And what had she done? Threw it in his face. Hermione started to think about it all those nights when she couldn't sleep before she would go out drink and find some random wizard and sleep with him. This was entirely out of character for Hermione but it was how she had been since Severus. All those night with those guys had been to replace the void where Severus love had once been. Since he had come back into her life she been able to sleep perfectly through the night.

_So what am I still doing here in my rooms?_ Hermione asked herself.

She looked at the clock it was 1 in the morning surely he would be asleep. She didn't care she had missed eleven years of sleeping next to him she would be damned if she missed another because of her stupid descions. She out her night robe on and walked out of her rooms. Quietly she walked down to his rooms when she got to them she unlocked the door and walked in. She walked back to his bedroom she quietly walked in took her robe off and crawled into bed next to him. He lifted his head and looked at her. Very slowly he pulled her closer to him. He gently kissed her on the forehead. They were both staring into each others eyes. But to the two of them it seemed more like they were staring into each others souls. At that moment Hermione knew even though she had never planned on being with Severus this was where she belonged. Where she was loved where she felt safe.

Snape kissed her passionately on the lips then looked into her eyes "I love you."

He didn't her for her to say it and she knew that. He knew she loved him it was just something that he knew. He didn't need to hear it the fact that he just knew it made it more special then her saying it.

Hermione stared into his eyes she loved him she really did. She rested her head on his chest she knew no matter where she went this would be the one place she felt the safest. The two lay there together Snape holding Hermione. It was if the whole world had stopped nothing existed outside of that room.


End file.
